A legendary tale
by Vilatvias V
Summary: A story about the life of the legendary pokémon and how it is about to change for them in the blink of an eye as an unexpected encounter leads to a revealing of the hidden secrets from the past.Expect some violence, tonnes of romance and lots of oc's. Bad summary I know so apologies! Some expected pairings latias/oc, Giritina/latios Dialga/Palkia, Absol/Umbreon, Sylveon/Jolteon.
1. Eterna forest

Hello all welcome to the story! I have a feeling it'l be slow to begin with but im sure the pace will pick up as it goes along. I rated it M because I am unsure as to how it will go and I may or may not have lemons here later. I hope you enjoy the read! Side note before we begin: The POV will change a lot throughout this story but it should be pretty obvious when it does. My first fanfic so no flames please!

* * *

Deep in the depths of the eterna forest a hooded and cloaked young boy can be seen walking along side a shiny Absol talking quietly to it.

"Well as I said Abbey the noise although after stopping now sounded very unlike anything we'd usually hear as it was also far too loud, even those beedrill swarms don't compare. I'm gonna stay like this for the journey just incase we run into somebody else, after all you never know who's lurking around the corner in here." Right on que he bumped into a low branch emitting a rather loud crack as he rubbed his head. The absol giggled lightly at her master's lack of attention, then again he wasn't completely used to this.

"Ok then Abbey from what I can tell the sound was coming from that clearing on the east of the forest, the one where you and Blight often go to get berries. Forgot to thank you for coming by the way, you didnt have to but it's nice to have you two coming. Let's not waste any time here though who knows who or what was making that noise, whatever it is may need help and if I have a say in the matter we will be the ones to do so. After all nothing better to do right?" The absol, known as Abbey nods while continuing to stare blankly off into the forest ahead.

I must say thow that it sounded familiar, I can't put my finger quite on it but it's almost as if I've heard it before. I dunno geuss we'll see. It sounded very loud and I know that whatever it may be it is big, it doesn't matter thow. We've been through alot to say the least and you've been getting alot stronger lately so I'm sure you can handle whatever it is. Now I know what you're thinking "what If I can't handle it?" don't worry you have me and Blight for backup if you start to run into trouble, I'd be happy to break cover to help you out. Anyways Abbey, lets go check it out together. We always do better together."

The Absol turns its head to look up at her trainer pondering. Should they go check this out it could be dangerous , but then again there could be a pokémon who needs help... She thought back for a moment, yes they would go find this noise and help those who needed help, after all she wouldn't be here to think about it if the same was not done for her. Anyway there had yet to be a situation where her master didn't come out fine, yes it will be fine. She nods her head giving a quick reply "ab, sol". The teenager happy with the absol was quick to reassure her "Don't worry girl we'll be careful aren't we always?" A quick glare quickly had him eating his words; "well sort of careful" said the teenage boy lightly chuckling to himself.

Soon as they continued walking they began to hear the noise again."There's that noise again Abbey but this time it's sounding alot louder than before. We better hurry up whatever is making that noise is getting desperate and needs our help now!"The duo speeds up their original walk turning into a run as they continue their way down the narrow path quickly looking around as they run in the hopes of finding the source of the ungodly roars. They leap over a small ditch and and slide under logs not slowing for a second. They both run determined to locate the noise.

"Quick, Abbey look over there!" the boy shouts pointing down the path. A pair of shiny blue and silver hoof like limbs can be seen at the end of the path mainly covered by the rather dense treeline. "We better go check it out I bet that's where the noise was coming from!" The duo speed up and are soon sprinting down the narrow path jumping and weaving to avoid the dense roots and twigs aswel as the unfrequent land pokemon however the site that greets them when they reach the clearing leaves them both frozen in shock. Unable to comprehend what their eyes are showing them.

"Abbey, is that... Dialga?"

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter SORRY that it is quite short i know but I can assure you that the chapter length will drasticly increase as the story goes on its just I didn't want a story sitting there with no chapters do I? I should have the second one up soon I can already tell you're going to hate me for the cliff-hangers but hey they work! Read and review please!

**Vilatvias**


	2. An eventful encounter

A note before the chapter begins: the first chapter was extremely short, I know and the next few probably won't be long either. See I have a good idea of where I want the story to go it's just I am still unsure as to how I'll go about doing it right now, However I promise that the chapters will get longer as it progresses I hope to have 2k words a chapter by chapter 5 a long shot maybe.. But I'll try! Battles will make use of very fast perspective changes and there probably won't be an indication as to who is talking but what is being said should make it clear. But anyways on with the story!

* * *

It was indeed Dialga it lying there silently unmoving and covered in what appeared to be electrified netting, a huge G plastered on a piece of canvas in its centre. "Abbey I bet it's those galactic guys they've been causing a lot of trouble lately haven't they" His short sentence was quickly cut off by a shout coming from the other side of the clearing , there a red haired woman stood clothed in a grey and white uniform and surrounded by others in a similar attire "Hey you kid! Who the hell are you?" She received a very quick reply "I should ask you the same question! What the hell are you doing to Dialga!" "Ha it seems we have a wild one here. I young man am mars of the ever astute team galactic, I am one of three admins working here to get Dialga for Master Cyrus. Oh he will be so pleased! Anyways you've heard too much as it is now scoot if you know what's good for you!

"I am not gonna leave unless I see Dialga freed!" I just know that these people will hurt Dialga and I can't allow it! " Looks like the kids all brave cause he's got is wittle absol isn't that cute, come on out bronzing , lets show this little hero his leave!" "BRON-ZONG!" Shit I didn't plan on hurting any pokémon today but it looks like that bronzing is just as evil as she is guess we'll have to deal with it then. "Ok then abbey lets show them the power of a _wittle absol_!"

The two Pokémon run in front of their trainers staring each other down in a stern silence

"Bronzong give that thing a taste of your heavy slam!"

"Abbey dodge and take it down with a night slash"

The bronzing flies forward quickly closing the distance between it and Abbey.

Just as it is about to make contact abbey quickly dodges left and slashes the bronzing as it makes its pass, knocking it straight out of the air and emitting a loud clank.

" Bronzong you weakling you can take a hit from a stupid absol now take it out with a giga impact !"

"Abbey you know what to do!"

The Bronzong charges at lightning speed towards the absol leaving a trail of white in its wake.

The absol expertly jumps forward and plants a sucker punch directly into the bronzongs centre instantly knocking it out.

" Damnit he's a lot better than he looks , everyone let's move out. But don't you worry kid we'll come back for Dialga some other time!" "Phew good job Abbey a piece of cake for you wasn't it girl, you were clearly showing off with the way you threw that sucker punch!" A slight red tint formed on the Absol's cheeks "abb.." "Don't worry Abbey just messing with ya now come on we gotta make sure Dialga is ok!"

* * *

Well I think that was pretty good , well for my first time writing a battle scene ! Anyways I hope to get another chapter done soon , Please read, review and don't make flames I don't appreciate those!

Thanks for reading! Vilatvias V


	3. An unpredicted conversation

Hello everyone back again with chapter 3, it has been a while since chapter 2 but I just wanted to spend some extra time planning this chapter as it is going to be a turning point in a way that will be very understandable, at least once you read this chapter either way this chapter will probably convince you as to whether or not you will like the story. Oh and to clear up the pov slightly anything being said that the main character isn't will be in "slanted" sort of stuff. Anyways, go ahead and enjoy!

As a quick note most of the story will be from this main OC's point of view however you'll have his name at the end of this chapter so no more referring to him as "OC"

* * *

"Well Dialga I think we deserve a thank you, we just saved you and all so it's the least you could do, also abbey go ahead and cut that netting with a night slash will you I'd say Dialga is getting pretty tired of being cooped up in it" A quick night slash made short work of the netting and soon Dialga was out and stretching it's legs. "Abbey return,Damn Dialga what the hell was that net made out of your scales sure are looking worse for wear aren't they". "_You can say that again these damn marks will take weeks to fix up" came dialga's reply her clearly not expecting him to understand _"Haha nah I'm pretty sure Palkia figured out how to fix that kind of stuff a while back, just go ask him I'm sure he'll help you out. "_Really? I guess I'll talk to him. WAIT did you just, understand me?! "_Damn I said too much didn't I ". "_WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" _"Whoa whoa calm the hell down, I just saved you and am in no mood to deal with a jumpy temporal goddess way to live up to the stereotype! . "_Who? Wha?" . _"I would have expected better wording than _wha_ from a legendary but, anyways my name is Vilat and why umm well I'd prefer to tell that to the council rather than just you it'd save me a hell of a lot of time and un-needed effort. Now could you do me a huge favour and take me to the hall, I think it's about time I went there after witnessing today's events" "_Could I at least get an explanation as to why you know of the hall?" "_No as I said I'll tell u later but right now please can we get going ?" "_Fine know that I am not normaly this nice and would never even dream of doing this. I am making an exception for you as I see something different about you , I cannot quite figure out what it is but it can wait for later. Oh and also I want to find out how the hell you understand me im a sucker for secrets !"_

An hour or so later at the grand legendary hall , location unknown.

"_Well here we are Vilat I'd prefer if I was to introduce you to Arceus she gets a bit moody and to be fair she doesn't bode very "__well__" with new visitors" "_Fine but your funeral not mine"Right on que the pokémon in question entered the conversation. "_Hello there Dialga I did not expect you to return from your leave so early has something gone wrong " "um yes but that can be talked about later for now I have um.. Um a visitor who wants to talk to you". Arceus' _previously neutral face was now clearly one of anger _"Dialga what have I told you about visitors" "Look I know but this one is different ,not only did he save me from that wretched team plasma but he even understands me when I don't speak in the human language! He probably just listened to this whole conversation! " "_That I did. Why hello Arceus It has been a looong time how have you been ? " At this Vilat steps calmly out from behind one of Dialga's hoofs looking rather small amongst the two rather large legendries" "_You speak of me as if you know me informally what makes you think this is a way to address a goddess?"Arceus's tone was calm but clearly showed her anger towards the uninvited guest _" What makes me think that? Well probably the fact that I too am what you call a god".

* * *

BOOM another cliff-hanger , don't hate me for it ! Hope you like where this is going , I think it will be awesome personally sorry again for quite the wait between chapters but I hope that the next one won't be the same , until then see you next time ! Vilatvias


	4. Truth revealed

Hello Vilatvias here back again, I assume at this point that you have read the previous chapters and are ok with the concept, Nice! With that lets continue the story I know you're anxious to find out what's about to happen .

* * *

"_WHAT? How is that possible you're just a human I can see you now right in front of me with my own eyes!" _Dialga said eyes widening. At this both legendries froze jaws slightly agape and with widened eyes. "Haha you two look like you've seen a ghost! You know how you guys can change into a human form temporarily so you can enter towns and things without attracting attention? Well so can I! Except I can do it indefinitely Buuut… that's beside the point, you two are probably anxious to know what I look like , am I correct? "_Um..." _Arceus thought for a moment how had shenot thought of this that would explain why he understood their language, damn she wasn't thinking straight lately and here she was supposed to be the one who ran this world._ "Ok then go ahead and change over, I'm sorry I didn't realise earlier "_It's ok If I were you I'd do the same , Now I would advise turning around a moment because this room's about to get a hell of a lot brighter "

At this both legendries turned around to face the other way, almost instantly they were grateful for his advice as a bright white light lit the wall beside them. Soon it stopped but they were still a little hesitant to turn around after all they had no idea what waited behind them. "You two can turn around now, I won't bite!" They turned around slowly and stared in shock at what lay in front of them, where the human had previously stood floated a Latios, or at least what looked like him however some major differences became immediately obvious. Firstly this one was grey and black rather than blue and white, black replacing blue and grey replacing white, as well as this huge colour difference this Vilat was slightly bigger and had sharper angles than latios, finally his eyes shone bright cyan like blue .A bag lay on the floor beside which the two assumed carried the gear he previously wore.

"_Wow…" _Arceus said slowly calming down from the strange ordeal, It was only a latios so no large problem, no huge colossal new beast to deal with. "Surprised? You two look pretty surprised!" Dialga quickly replied cutting Arceus off before she could herself give an answer "Yes, I believe I can speak for us both when I say that we didn't think it was possible for another latios to exist!" "Wait she's right "Arceus thought to herself "how can another latios exist? How can another legendary exist for that matter! I know I did not create him so how did He come to be? I will surely have to enquire about this. "_Vilat may I ask you a question?" "_Of course you can I am your equal so go ahead and ask away and don't ask me if you can next time" _"How did you come to be?" "_I do not wish to answer that as of this moment. However I would like to return a question which will help me answer yours. Now that I am realised as a legendary I will become a part of the council am I correct in saying this?"

"_Yes, you are, but how do you know so much about all of this? " _ "Two very simple reasons, I like to do research on people before I meet people and I've had a hell of a lot of time to do just that .Now onto finishing that answer of yours .Tomorrow I assume you will host a meeting in which every legendary will be invited, in order to meet me the latest council member, at least that is what you have done for all previous members. At this meeting I shall give an explanation to everyone as to who I am and where I have come from. I am sure this should be ok with you "Arceus was glad to hear that she was going to learn about him and so was Dialga, after all he had been very secretive since they'd met. Also the added factor that nothing interesting had happened lately meant that they were curious to learn something new. "_Ok that is fine. Now as a member of the council you will be given a dormitory here in the hall where you can stay. Every legendary has one and usually most spend their nights there , however _they have all been on vacation for the last few weeks , just like Dialga had been ,or so I thought. Now then Dialga and I have much to discuss so I shall have Latias show you to your room, I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you." "Ok then thank you very much for your generosity" _"Now, I'd better call Latias for you, LATIAS YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE FRONT DOOR! Now then Dialga lets discuss todays incident in my room." _After this both Dialga and Arceus departed together leaving Vilat alone in the hallway. "Wow " he thought to himself " after all these years of waiting I finally went ahead and joined the council , boy I regret not doing this earlier"

However he was soon cut off as a red and white blur collided with him knocking him a little back and onto the floor. A feminine voice was immediately heard_ "Oh I'm so sorry are you ok I wasn't looking where I was going!" "_It's ok "Vilat replied slowlyfloating back up and turning his head to look at the Pokémon who had collided with him "Accidents happen to the best of us " at this he realised that it was Latias who floated before him staring at him with a look of concern tinged with confusion. " Oh it's you Latias._ "She thought for a second before replying "Sorry for my rudeness but I believe we have not met before, my name as you already seem to know is Latias what's yours?" "Vilat_" Vilat replied outstretching a claw. _"That's a very nice name!" _Latias replied cheerfully unable to keep a hint of excitement from her voice as she too stretched out her claw and the two shook claws, she loved meeting new people, and this new guy seemed really nice!

However she quickly remembered that Arceus had called her here_ "Oh sorry but do you know why Arceus called me here?" "_Yes actually she wanted you to show me to my room, but if you are busy I'm sure I'll be able to find it myself." "_No its fine there's no trouble at all, I was bored anyways." _She replied waving her claw_ "Now come along it's this way" _She said as she turned around and floated down the hallway."well she's an energetic one" Vilat thought to himself as he picked up the bag and floated down the hall after her. After a few minutes they reached the room. "Ok then thanks a lot for the help Latias, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now but I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting ok?" "_Great! I'll show you around the entire place after the meeting ok?" Vilat was really taken aback by her generosity _ "Thank you, I'll look forward to it. Anyways goodnight! ""_Goodnight "_Latias replied as she turned away and Vilat closed the door.

"_Wow I don't know why but I'm looking forward to that tour tomorrow, what is it about that girl?" Vilat thought to himself "I'd better get some sleep ,Abbey and Blight can wait till the morning to see this place". He then threw the bag on the floor before floating to the bed to lie down and sleep._

* * *

THAT WAS AWESOME, I have to say I put a lot of effort into this chapter and I must say it paid off in the end. This was by far the longest and best written chapter so far and I hope to write more like this and perhaps even better chapters!

Until next time, signing off

Vilatvias.


	5. Introductions

Hello it's Vilatvias and I'm back again to give you another chapter! I'm uncertain as to how this chapter will be taken after all the backstory here may seem a bit farfetched and just to help sort that out a little in this fanfiction the legendries DO NOT AGE ok ? That should clear it up a little. Finally I'd like to point out (if you haven't noticed already that is) that I will once in a while go back and edit a chapter and add in/change dialogue etc. I'll do this a lot whenever I feel that something was missing or the conversation just didn't flow correctly anyways enough notes ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Vilat woke up slowly to sound of knocking on his new room's door. He turned his head to the clock that lay on the bed side table next to the bed. "7:30am surely the meeting isn't happening now this is far too early!" After taking a moment to think about how early it was he got up and made his way to the door rubbing his eyes clear as he did so. He opened the door and came face to face with the girl he'd met last night. "Good morning Latias, May I ask in advance; Why did you come knocking so early? "He said as carefully as he could but he couldn't keep the tiredness from his voice. Latias giggled lightly for a moment leaving Vilat silently surprised for a moment before regaining her composer and replying. _"This really isn't that early although you'll soon get used to it. Anyways I'm here because Arceus wanted me to let you know that leaving this room is prohibited until the meeting begins as she doesn't want any of the other legendries seeing you until then ok?"_ "Yup sounds fine to me. Oh and is that tour you offered me later still ok?" _"Yes as long as you're up for it so am I, anyways gotta go help Arceus do some preparations for the meeting I'll see you later!"_ Latias finished beginning to turn around. "Wait what time is the meeting?" Vilat said quickly before she could finish turning. _"Oh sorry it's at 10:30 Arceus will come get you when you're needed. Anyways ok have to go bye! "_

"Ok then I've got time to burn so I'll show blight and abbey the room tell them what's going on and then get a little shut eye before the meeting." Vilat said aloud as he floated to his bag from the night before. "Ok then guys come on out!" From the two pokéballs on the side of the bag came two red flashed of light and then before him stood a shiny Umbreon and a shiny Absol both visibly confused by their surroundings. "Where are we?" they both said in unison before turning to each other and staring. "Haha you two are cute when you do that "Vilat said laughing audibly. _"Hey don't call me cute. Also can you please answer the question where the hell are we?_ " The Umbreon said as he began to look around again. "C'mon blight don't be so moody will ya, And to answer your question we are in the legendary hall otherwise known as Arceus' hall, you remember me telling you about this place right?" Abbey quickly cut Blight off before he could reply _"Wow you always said you'd come here but we finally got here! Awesome you said that all the legendries lived here right? Can we go meet them? Please_!" Abbey said physically jumping with excitement. "I'm sorry to say that for now no. Right now we're not allowed to leave the room as no other legendary is allowed to see me until the meeting later, when that meeting is over I'll come back and let you guys free to roam the hall ok? _"Ok then "_Abbey replied disappointment clear in her eyes. " Ahh c'mon lighten up will ya it's only a few hours! Anyways I'm gonna go to sleep for a little while before it's time for the meeting so you two keep it down , Oh and wake me when there's a knock on the door please." At this Vilat collapsed onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

At exactly 10:20 a knock was heard on the door and Vilat took a white paw to the face, courtesy of Abbey. _"C'mon Vilat there's the knock!__"_ "Ok ok I'm going I'm going "he said as he quickly flew across the room to the door and opened it. Arceus stood there when he opened it looking slightly displeased probably because of his slowness in answering the door. _"Let's go Vilat the meeting's about to begin!" _She said quickly turning around and heading off down the hallway. Vilat followed slowly behind her as he was taken through the completely alien hallways of clear white tiles until finally they reached a set of double doors. _"Now then here we are"_ Arceus said turning around_" I shall firstly start the meeting by greeting everyone and telling them the reason for the meeting etc then I'll come to this door and call you ok? "_ ."Ok" Vilat replied normally seemingly unshaken by the fact that he'd soon be introducing himself to a huge group of strangers. As he began to think about what he was going to say Arceus was busy greeting everyone. "Hello everyone as you all know it's a very rare occurrence that I call an emergency meeting but I can assure you it was for good reason! Today you will all be introduced to Vilat the newest member of our legendary council! "As she finished her sentence whispered conversations began to break out between the crowd who were clearly anxious to find out who this new addition could be as it had been a very long time since the last additions. _" Ok then Vilat, come in"_ Arceus said stepping down from the podium and stepping to the side.

Vilat then floated in slowly making his way up to the top of the podium where he quickly took note of the full attendance every legendary sitting in two rows along the huge table before him "Wow I'm surprised that they all made it even Zygarde managed to make it." He took in a deep breath before beginning his speech. Hello everyone, I as you already know am Vilat. I am glad to see that everyone is in attendance today as I realise how busy you can be at times. I'd like to quickly explain where I come from as unlike most of you I was not created by Arceus. I would like to stress the fact that being legendary like you means that I too do not age and since have not changed in anyways since I came into existence. I was created 876,000 years ago which will surprise you all I am sure as this places my birth 26,000 years before that of Arceus'. Now I will quickly explain this with as little complexity as I can. Before Arceus the universe was just as varied in Pokémon as it is now with its rulers two Arceus controlling it alone without the help of others. After many millions of years without strife a disease ravaged the universe destroying all that lay in its path and soon only the two Arceus remained. However before their infection they laid an egg who is today Arceus and created a guardian for the egg so that its occupant would not make the same mistakes that their prior parents had. That guardian was and still is me I had only one purpose to watch over Arceus and assist her should she repeat the mistakes of her parents however I was not needed as she inevitably did not. The fact that I'm a legendary, as I said before means that I just like you have not aged and as such do not appear majorly different to your latios and Latias siblings"

"The reason I look so alike the late Latios is because he and Latias were created through blue prints passed down from parents to sibling and therefore are only slightly different to me. I have waited 876,000 years to get the chance to introduce myself to you and I'm finally happy to have done so! That's all I have to say, I'm sure I can talk to you all individually at some point or another". At this he once again took a deep breath and floated down from the podium down the room and into his seat opposite Yveltal at the end of the table. Arceus now back on the podium addressed the crowd._" Although I am sure you are all doubtful from studying him I understand that all he has just said is completely true. But you way as well have not heard it as in the end it does not matter as dwelling on the past is never the right thing to do and moving on is the best option. Now that the main point of the meeting has been finished does anyone have any important news or updates to report?"_ the room stayed silent as everyone looked at one of another to Arceus and across to Vilat. _"Ok then meeting adjourned! "_

* * *

Now then! I found that backstory pretty ok I may add more chapters in later on to flesh it out slightly more but the main idea was clearly here and to be honest I don't want it to be a major influence on the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please If you have any feedback what so ever go ahead and review for me I even want criticism as it will help me to improve on my strengths and solve my problems or weaknesses! Hope to see you next chapter! Signing off

Vilatvias


	6. The surprising outcome

Hello everyone I'm back again for another chapter quick note for those of you who didn't notice and a reminder for those who did there isn't going to be an Arceus/Giratina shipping like I previously planned instead I'm going to have it be a Giratina/Latios one hope that bodes fine. I'll probably have that start in the next chapter but for now let's do this one! Enjoy!

* * *

Vilat had noticed something during the meeting, something a little odd. While everyone else stared up at him intrigued and slightly confused at what he had to say two council members just sat emotionless staring off into space throughout the entire meeting. They were Latias and Giratina. At first he was puzzled about it but soon came to a conclusion regarding Latias. After all Vilat while traveling through the Johto region or more specifically Azalea town had overheard the locals talking about the death of one of the "guardians" in the nearby town of Alto Mare. Vilat ever curious about happenings regarding the other legendries decided to investigate and soon found of Latios' death. Although regretful as his intervention could have stopped what occurred he decided to just let faith play out as it stood. He decided the death of a sibling was the cause of Latias' dismay after all she had cringed when he mentioned his name during his introduction.

However there was still a large question unanswered Giratina who is known for her lack of emotion, after all she ruled what was basically the gate way to hell was actually saddened by something. This could be potentially dangerous considering her very important job so he decided that he should definitely investigate later even with the knowledge of Giratina's lack of hospitality. However this could all wait till a little later there were others clearly eager to introduce themselves.

After twenty minutes Vilat felt like he couldn't handle it anymore. Unsurprisingly all of the more forward and energetic legendries made themselves known, those like mew and victini this reminded Vilat of exactly why he usually avoids friendships especially with people so energetic. But however he was surprised immensely when Rayquaza of all people came forward to him. The green serpent flew slowly towards him avoiding the many other legendries in his way before coming to a halt little more than a metre (this is the measurement we use here where I live so go Google this if you have to!) from Vilat's face. _"Hello Vilat. I, as I'm very sure you know am Rayquaza it's nice to see someone new around here" _"Why hello Rayquaza considering your reputation It surprises me that you of all people would want to make such friendly introductions." Vilat said laughing lightly but clearly as he did so.

"_Hmm so you know me well then. I have a reason to introduce myself unlike most of the others who have done so. It has been a very long time since I last fought a worthy opponent perhaps we could have a friendly battle, after all us legendries need to stay in shape. It would also allow us to see our newest legedrendary's strength"_ Rayquaza said shuffling his claws a little as he did so. "Ok then it would do any harm would it then. Do you have some sort of arena here?" Rayquaza simply froze for a moment staring in slight disbelief before Vilat cut the silence "Didn't expect me to accept did you?"_"I have to be honest no I did not but none the less we do have an arena for this sort of thing I'll go notify Arceus" _At this he quickly flew off to find her.

After just under 10 minutes of waiting all legendries had assembled in the battling arena. It had been months since the last interesting occurrence and so everyone was eager to see something exciting. The arena was true to the name that described it. It was a large hall with seats surrounding a rectangular field in the middle, at one end a large stand could be seen for the referee. Soon everyone had taken their seats as Vilat and Rayquaza entered the field from either side. It was decided that Mewtwo should probably be the referee as he was usually the most cool- headed and unbiased member of the council. Everyone became quiet as he addressed the crowd. _"This is a simple 1 on 1 battle between Vilat and Rayquaza. This is a simple friendly match so please attempt to refrain from doing serious harm to each other we wouldn't Cresselia getting pissy again." _This sentence emitted a small amount of laughter from the crowd. _"Now then with that let the battle begin!"_

Just as the final syllable was said Rayquaza came flying forward at Vilat with breakneck speed that could rival that of a human jet plane a powerful dragon claw charging in his claw. "Heh this'll be easy".

However his thought was short lived as Vilat in a blur of black and grey dodged to the right as Rayquaza quickly slowed himself before he slammed into the wall.

_"damn you're fast aren't you!"_ Rayquaza shouted still recovering from his badly missed attack. He didn't give Vilat the time to reply as he fired a flamethrower directly towards him causing a large cloud of smoke to bellow from in front of him temporarily obscuring everybody's vision.

When the sight returned all anyone could see was Rayquaza sitting alone into the field, nobody else in sight.

He franticly looked around trying to find where he had gone only to be quickly stopped as a massively large pain shot through his back. The pain as the crowd had seen was Vilat reappearing behind Rayquaza and smashing into his back with a thunder punch knocking Rayquaza onto the cold hard ground beneath him.

He then quickly darted to the other side of the field before Turing around to watch as Rayquaza slowly recovered from the crushing blow.

"Boy that hit me hard, I didn't think he'd be this strong and how does he know shadow force isn't that Giratina's special move thing?" Rayquaza thought as he got his bearings and raised his body back into the air facing Vilat. "He must think he's pretty good overpowering me like that. I'll show him!" He quickly fired a dragon pulse directly at Vilat.

However instead of dodging to the side like Rayquaza would've expected he simply floated still and outstretched his open claw in the wake of the coming dragon pulse. What happened next surprised Rayquaza and the crowd even more. His claw simply blocked the attack it dissipating as it made contact with the claw. Rayquza was getting angry and impatient now.

"He didn't even use a move he just sort of blocked it! DAMNIT, what the hell is this guy? I know this was supposed to be a friendly but to hell with it LETS GO WITH OUTRAGE!" The crowd breathed in as blue flames surrounded Rayquaza and he shot forward leaving a blue trail of flames behind him before the huge fiery explosion occurred as he collided with Vilat.

The entire room was filled with thick black smoke as everyone coughed attempting to find out what had happened. But when the smoke cleared nobody was prepared for what they saw. There in the arena sat a panting Rayquaza floating there claws outstretched as the completely unscathed Vilat sat before him a single claw outstretched towards Rayquaza's.

The crowd stayed silent for what felt like an hour simply staring in disbelief at the site before them, he had stopped Rayquaza's most powerful attacks with a single claw, TWICE! The silence was only cut when Vilat simply said "This battle is over" before retracting his claws and flying out of the room still leaving everyone in shock behind him. He headed back to the room and decided to tell Abbey and Blight all that had happened. He was surprised to find them both curled up silently on the floor when he walked in, however him re-entering the room was enough to startle them and they both jumped up to greet him." What's up Vilat?" they both said in unison as he floated over to them. "Well a lot actually, I introduced myself to them and luckily there wasn't a huge big deal made of it which will save me a lot of trouble." They both began to lose interest in what he had to say until he said "Oh and I had a little fight with Rayquaza too." "REALLY?"

"Haha Yeh, Rayquaza thought he had it in the bag he was so over confident! It's ironic actually because I only ever used one offensive move and that was just a thunder punch." Vilat said staring at his claw as Abbey and blight looked up expectantly at him "we heard some commotion earlier but wow you've been here less than a day and already you've gotten into a fight! Knew this probably wouldn't end well. "Abbey said shaking her head and staring at the floor in a disappointedly. " Don't worry Abbey it was nothing but a simple friendly match and he was the one who challenged me anyways! ""Yeh Abbey lighten up! It's still pretty awesome that you beat another legendary Vilat, makes me feel proud to be one of your partners!" Blight said as he patted the still disappointed Abbey on the back. "Thanks Blight but you know you deserve it… wait OH NO I was supposed to go with Latias wasn't I!" Abbey and Blight broke out in a fit of laughter rolling on the floor as they did so. "You managed to forget that! Wow I almost take back what I said!" Vilat quickly made towards the door "Ok guys I better go seeya later." "See you soon. "They both replied as they watched their master fly out and close the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter hope you've enjoyed it! This one took a bit longer to do it took quite a while for me to decided how I wanted to do it but here it is! I think I did a pretty nice job of the battle if I say so myself, it definitely wasn't amazing and was nowhere near perfect but hey it's an improvement. Anyways hope you enjoyed the reading see you in the next chapter!

Vilatvias


	7. Abbey

Hey everyone back again with another chapter! I decided after a very long time of thinking and planning that this chapter and the next will explain how Vilat met his shiny Umbreon and absol (abbey and blight). Not only this but I will also slightly hint/start the romance I expect to have between them. Even though the story will still be about legendries I think this will be a great addition to the story and will definitely be worth adding. Either way it's something that belongs in the story. I will split their back-stories into two chapters this one will be about abbey and the next about Blight. Anyways let's cut the chit chat and continue the story now.

* * *

As the door closed and the duo were sure Vilat was truly gone a conversation broke out between them. "I'm surprised he remembers his own name half the time" blight said shaking his head and flailing his paws around a little bit as he did so. "HEY don't diss Vilat! He's been through a lot and if you remember correctly we booth owe him our lives!" Abbey said aiming at blight such a glare that even Darkrai would run in fear. "Hey calm down abbey you know I was just messing!" Abbey calmed down a bit her face softening as she began to fiddle with her claws." Anyways you just brought up a subject I had always been meaning to ask about over the last two years." At this the absol quickly looked back up and tilted her head slightly, obviously a little curious about what Blight was talking about. "And what exactly is this subject you wish to ask me about". "Well I didn't want to ask before for fear it was something bad that you wanted to keep secret but you know what I might as well ask. How exactly did you meet Vilat?"

"I'm happy to tell you why! Friends shouldn't keep secrets right? Well to begin with I don't believe it was too heavily different from how you met Vilat. You see I never actually knew my parents they were never around long enough for me to truly get to know them. The only thing I can remember is a few weeks of blurry images from when I was born. See they never really liked me they didn't want me to be some one of a kind stupid colour absol that would make them look bad so after roughly two weeks I woke up one morning alone in a completely unfamiliar forest alone and cold. I wandered aimlessly for hours in a fruitless attempt to find my parents and as such found not even a trace of them.

But as I neared a clearing a black furry object caught my eye and I ran towards it in the hopes that it was one of my kind. At the time I did not recognise the Pokémon it was but right now I can tell you it was a mightyena. However it was not alone, it was with a human. As soon as they saw me the human ordered his mightyena to attack me wile shouting about how "that shiny little absol is gonna make me famous!" The mightyena jumped at me baring its teeth and in my fear I was frozen in shock and closed my eyes anticipating the pain of claws and teeth, however it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see an odd Pokémon in front of me. It was Vilat he shouted at the Pokémon to stand down and leave me alone and that I was only little. Instead of listening it jumped forward and tried to attack Vilat. It paid for its mistake and was sent flying back onto its owner by way of Vilat's dragon claw."

"The boy returned the mightyena and ran away into the trees, he didn't come back. Vilat came up to me soon after. I wasn't scared of him as if he meant me harm he wouldn't have saved me in the first place. In my young age my vocabulary was limited and all I could manage was a "thank you mister". However it seemed that my predicament was noticed by Vilat and so he asked about my parents. I told him what I knew which is to say, nothing and he asked me if I needed some training about what food to eat and how to make a den and basic things like talking too. He was just as kind to me as a stranger then as he is to us now" "Sounds like he was" Blight said before realising he was interrupting the story and quickly cutting out. "Anyways I of course agreed to take his help as I definitely needed it. Over two weeks he taught me the basics of how to gather berries and things like to that. I grew very attached to his presence and he became like a father to me. The father I had previously never had. So as you can expect one day when he told me he had to leave me I was heartbroken. "Don't leave me! " I remember saying "you've been like the father I never had! I want and need to stay with you please where ever you are going just take me with you. I promise I won't cause trouble I promise I promise I…" however apparently there was no threat of him leaving me If I didn't want him to. "Don't worry Abbey! I never had any plans of leaving you! I must say I've become quite attached to you! And to be honest I think you still need some training, we aren't quite done with it! SO of course you can come along with me I'm sure you'll enjoy all the cool places we're gonna visit and If you don't I'll always be willing to bring you back here If you ever feel like the life of adventuring just isn't the one for you." "Really Vilat, really?!"I wasn't really able to hold in the excitement back then not like I somehow manage to do now" Abbey begins to giggle and continues to do so for a few moments until she regains her cool. "So as he said "yes, really!" I jumped up and gave him as good a hug as my paws could manage of course this made him laugh and he returned the gesture."

"So after that I never really left Vilat's side, I travelled with him all over the Johto region, which is to say the region I had been born in until after a few weeks of travel we stumbled upon a certain Umbreon, said Umbreon having blue rings aswel as being the one who stands directly in front of me! Anyways that's all you don't know really." "Wow we really did have a very similar childhood didn't we! Although I cannot imagine someone hating someone as beautiful as you." Blight said looking away slightly. "Aww that's so nice of you to say you really do flatter me sometimes!" Abbey said visibly blushing a dark shade of red. "Anyways you never actually told me about what happened before me and Vilat found you. If you're willing I'd enjoy hearing about it, I'd do a lot to find out more about my favourite Umbreon !" abbey said as she pinched his cheek a little with her claw and giggled. "Um thanks for the compliment and to answer your question, sure. Dwindling on the past isn't a good thing but keeping it secret is worse so yah her it goes…"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! A slightly shorter one but in my opinion a good chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't mess up majorly anywhere. Either way next chapter will be about blight and maybe some other stuff but I'm still unsure. Anyway thank you very much for reading! Please take the time to review if you can, I'd highly appreciate it! I'll see you in the next chapter.

_**Vilatvias**_


	8. Blight

Hello everyone I'm back again but this time WITH NEWS! Ok firstly sorry for the wait I've been busy lately and also I was very unsure about how I would write this next chapter. I got a review last week from _ThunderCannonX_ that talked about how the **BOLD** font might be difficult to read and/or irritating for some of you. I didn't find that to be the case for me so upon asking 10 others for their opinion 9 of them agreed and said that this normal font is better. Thanks ThunderCannonX for pointing that out I appreciate it. Also I will from this chapter write battles in a line by line sequence, you'll get what I mean when you see it. This is because I found that the paragraphed battles just didn't have the impact I wanted them to! Anyways enough time wasting on with the story

* * *

"I was born into a clan of eeveelutions, my parents both being Umbreon. I was the last of 6 eggs that hatched within the same day. Immediately right from the moment of hatching my parents hated me. My parents were considered to be some of the strongest members in the clan only the leaders family considered stronger. They were above average on both size and strength in comparison to most of the other Umbreon and my new 5 siblings were no different. I however, was. I was not only smaller and less well built than my siblings but was also the wrong colour, silver .Quoting my father "what is that abomination?"

"As such I was by far the least well looked after of my brothers and sisters getting only leftovers of meals and only being thought to speak by the kinder of my two sisters, her teaching me most of what she was taught. Most other young eevees mocked me calling me names and laughing about how stupid I looked. This didn't change when I evolved in little under 2 weeks and the mocking only intensified. However it was after a month that it was all about to get a hell of a lot worse. One night while creeping around the village in the darkest hours of the night, darkness that even us dark types tended to avoid I overheard my father talking to the clans elder leader.

I was scared when I heard what they were talking about. The leader was in short terms telling my father that if I was a disgrace and embarrassment to the clan and that if I was not disposed of my family would be stripped of their status. My father not caring much for me agreed to "send me off" in the next few days. I even in my young age realised what this meant and fled from our home that very night leaving no trace of direction or intention. I spent a day or so running away from my former home before coming to rest in an old hollowed out tree. I was scared hungry and lonely with no understanding of how to acquire anything I needed or how to hunt or well anything really!

Luckily for me I was visited by a guardian I didn't realise I had. Towards the later hours of my second day I was visited by none other than Vilat. I was very scared of him however he was very friendly, and having never had anyone be friendly to me before so I trusted him almost instantly. We had a conversation along the lines of as follows. "Hello little Umbreon Blight is your name correct?" Vilat said floating down to eye level with me

"Umm yess mister" I was still pretty scared and retreated further into the darkness of the tree. "It's ok Blight I'm here to help you, trust me If I had meant to harm you I would have done so already so come on out I have much to talk about." I walked slowly out sitting down in front of him. "I have been following you since two days from birth and have observed you. I very much realise your current predicament and wish to assist you. Right now A pack of two Umbreon and three jolteon are following the trail of your scent with great speed and will find you by the end of the night. The will catch you even if you flee but as I have said I am here to help. I gathered some berries for you, seeing as you haven't eaten in 2 days I think you need them so eat up.

Anyway onto the matters of your pursuers, as I said before they will be here by the end of the night. When they come start running. Run straight ahead from this tree and you'll reach a clearing, once you do call my name and I'll come help you." "Um sorry mister but you didn't tell me your name" I said shyly "Oh I should probably tell you my name, sorry I am forgetful at times. My name's Vilat. Ok then I will see you later, good luck little Umbreon." At this he flew off above the treeline. I ate the berries he gave me I think they were Oran berries but I cannot remember at this point.

As he had warned me a roughly three hours later I heard shouting "He's close very close! Hurry up! "I quickly looked outside and saw just as Vilat had said two Umbreon and three Jolteon coming towards me at blistering speed. I quickly ran forward like Vilat recommended all the while driven on by the shouts emanating from behind me. Soon I reached a large clearing just as described earlier. I shouted "Vilat "as I entered before skidding around and backing up against a tree. My pursuers soon entered the clearing too. One of the Umbreon who I didn't recognise but guessed was the leader addressed me. "There you are little weirdo, we're getting a lot of credit for killing you, nothing personal." As he said this they all charged up attack the Umbreon dark pulses and the Jolteon what I guessed was thunderbolt

There was no sign of Vilat, had he lied? Was he working for them was I destined to die so early in my life. I cowered in fear against the tree behind me as they released their attacks preparing for the worst. But nothing ever came, no pain no attacks. I opened my eyes to see that they were just as confused as I was. A barrier had appeared around me and it had absorbed all their attacks. Then I sighed in relief as the Pokémon I had met earlier floated down in front me "hasn't anyone ever told you the saying, pick on someone your own size?"

The leader was furious shouting at my savior "who the fuck are you? Who are you to interfere with our business I don't care if you look like some legendary be gone!" "Guess you haven't heard of the saying then, trust me when I say you guys are the ones who should be leaving. You will regret not doing so" Vilat said as he brought out his previously retracted claws. The tension was almost broken when a small absol jumped into the clearing on my right side, looking surprised and confused at the sight before her. Vilat turning to face here and sighing heavily.

"Vil-llat what's going on?" you said backing up next to me. "Oh damn it Abbey I told you to wait for me at the cave ughh just stay back there with Blight!" Vilat replied turning to face the pack of eeveelutions. "Now then where were we?"

_Battle begins_

The first Umbreon left no time to spare and jumped forward at Vilat with a quick attack hoping to land the first hit.

Vilat intercepted it with a massive slash to the face in the form of a Dragon claw sending the the Umbreon straight to the ground.

The Umbreon got up quickly but was a little wobbly on his legs "guys help me out!"

The second Umbreon charged at Vilat hoping to get close to garuntee that it's dark pulse while behind it the Jolteon fired off a trio of tunderbolts.

In a flash of white light Vilat dived under the dark pulse and sent the Umbreon flying into the air with a fire punch aimed at its chest. He then quickly became a blur again flying straight through the three thunderbolts and firing a dragon pulse off into the group of jolteon.

They all scattered effectively dodging the attack and firing off another set of thunderbolts through the cloud of dust created by the dragon pulse.

"Not happening!" Vilat shouted disappearing before they attacks could land a hit.

The trio of jolteon looked around trying to see where he had gone completely confused by the situation.

Vilat reappeared behind them and in an invisible blur of speed delivered a shadow claw to each of them. He then floated back in front of me.

_Battle end (story end also)_

The group scattered leaving only us behind, you know the rest you were there after all Abbey. "Yes I do that was about the point where I opened my eyes to see what happened." I was a bit of a scardy cat wasn't I" Blight put his paw on her shoulder "don't doubt yourself you're still the bravest girl I've ever met!" Abbey leaned into him nuzzling his cheek a little bit "thanks blight you're the best".

* * *

Ok then that's it for this chapter! I think it went swimmingly but hey your opinion will probably differ, anyways go ahead and let me know about what you think of the new layout of this chapter tell me if it's better than the old way because if it is I'll go ahead and fix those up a little. Anyways that's all for this chapter see you guys (and maybe gals) later!

Vilatvias.


	9. Resurrection

Hey people welcome back to another chapter, I've been very sick and all around quite weak lately so I was late with this chapter. Nothing major to add but in case you don't realise this chapter takes place at basically the same time as the last two.

* * *

Vilat flew down the hallway for a moment or two "I have to find her quick, I hope she doesn't think I forgot" until coming to a complete stop and realisation. "Wait a second… I have no idea where her room is! I better go look for someone, there's bound to be someone in the main hall right? Oh and that's ummmm… this way?" He turns right flying down the hall passing through the clear white halls occasionally taking quick looks out the sparsely dotted windows. As he comes up on the main hallway he can barely make out Mewtwo standing staring out the window towards the entrance to the meeting room.

"Hey Mewtwo!" He said coming to a stop just beside him "You busy or could you help me for a second?" Mewtwo turned to him a little surprised by his sudden appearance. "No I'm not busy right now what is it? Surely based on your earlier performance it is nothing major?" "No not really I just need some directions, do you know where Latias' room is from here by any chance?" Mewtwo raised one of his eyes a little "Why do you need to know exactly? After all she doesn't take kindly to visitors, at least not anymore she just hasn't been her usual perky self since her brothers erm… passing. So I'd advise just leaving her be." "Umm see last night when she showed me where my room is she told me she'd give me a tour of the place, you know show me around and stuff?"

Mewtwo's now lowered eye raised yet again "Really? Well ok then I guess. To get to her room go straight down this hall and take the second right then follow that hall until the end take a left and her room is at the end of that hall." "Thanks, would've taken me forever to find it myself" Mewtwo waved his hand slightly "No problem perhaps a meeting a new face is what she needed. Either way nice battle earlier, to block one of Rayquaza's attacks let alone two is simply unheard of." Turning to leave Vilat shouted "see you later then I guess" before rocketing off down the hall towards Latias' room. Soon he arrived at the room stopping at the door and knocking.

The door opened revealing a droopy eyed Latias. "Oh hello Vilat, come on in a minute" Latias said turning around and slowly floating further into the room before coming to rest on her bed. "I'm sorry about earlier I was so distracted by that fight with Rayquaza that I forgot about the tour you were supposed to give me. Sorry" Vilat said following her into the room and sitting, to the best of his efforts on the couch. "Oh its fine I wasn't busy anyways and I haven't really been to any of the battles since well um…" At this her eyes grew watery and she closed them tightly fighting back tears as memories of her brother's death flooded into her mind.

"Shh calm down it's fine, your strong you've been ok so far you'll be fine" Vilat said floating over beside her and holding her claw. "You're right I can handle this I'm stronger than this, he wouldn't have wanted me sad he never did" Latias replied crushing Vilat's claw to relieve stress. "Latias could you take me to the soul dew? I have an Idea." Latias let go of his hand anger filling her eyes as she stared at him "You talk about how I should get over it but want me to bring you to the place that reminds me the most! WHY, you don't really care do you it was just lies wasn't it!?" Vilat quickly moved off to the side waving his claws "NO not at all! I honestly want to help you and that's exactly why you need to take me to the soul dew!" Latias' eyes softened a little but her gaze still remained angered "ok then"

* * *

The duo flew for a few hours, Latias being rather slow despite her usual speed before finally reaching alto mare and the garden. "Ok then here it is" Latias said guiding Vilat to the centre water area lit by the light of the bright blue orb that was the soul dew. "Ok then I'll need to check it a second." He flew forward into the water coming up to the soul dew. "What are you going to do?" Latias said nervously approaching him. Vilat pressed his claw to the orb closing his eyes as the orb grew much brighter and he began to glow a light red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Latias said waving her claws and coming towards him. However she stopped in her tracks when she saw the shape of her brother begin to form above the soul dew. Soon the light white outline of Latios was visible unmoving above the soul dew. Vilat turned around to face Latias "The soul dew is but a carrier for life forces, as with all carriers you can remove its contents" Vilat said before turning back to the soul dew and continuing his previous actions. Then in a huge flash of bright white light Latios appeared above the water staring at his claws in confusion.

"How did I? How am I?" He said his eyes widening as he felt whole once again. "BROTHER!" Latias said shooting forward and smashing into him and knocking them both into the water as she hugged him, leaving Vilat to dodge out of the way. "Your back I can't believe it!" Latios quickly realising the situation quickly hugged her back closing his eyes as he hugged his little sister for the first time in a very long time "Oh I thought I'd never see you again sis!" "Neither did I latios!" Latias said floating back up out of the water and pulling him up with her. "But Latias, How?"

"That'd be me" Vilat said rising up from the water beside them. Latios was surprised as he hadn't seen him earlier due to his sister's tackle. "Who are you?" Vilat outstretched his claw "Vilat, nice to meet you Latios" Latios outstretched his claw and shook enthusiastically "Thank you very much Vilat I am forever in your debt! But I must ask how did you do this?" Vilat once again retracted his claw "Well I knew that upon dying you would temporarily go to the reverse world like any normal being would do. However I also knew that you would return to the soul dew after an amount of time. I wasn't sure how long that would be however I believe It was a long time as it would appear Giratina became, Quite attached to you at least that's the conclusion I come to her based on her behaviour. Either way I knew that once you were in the soul dew enough energy if used correctly could bring you back to this mortal realm .Through thousands upon thousands of years you tend to learn things."

"Well ok then" Latias answered for her brother "We should tell Arceus, hehe and Giratina this great news!" Latios began to blush a little "Latias I was only speculating, but yes we should go tell Arceus. I have something else to tell her as well. Vilat said before turning to begin leaving.

* * *

Ok then everyone that's it for this chapter! Very unexpected eah? (Not really maybe) Anyways that's all for this chapter I don't feel well enough to write more. See you next time! Be sure to review! **Vilatvias**


	10. Important matters

Hello everyone welcome back again to another chapter this one won't be too long but should be enjoyable none the less! Oh just to make it easier for me from now on all thoughts will be marked with `hello`. Anyways that's all so with that let's continue.

* * *

The trio arrived at the hall during the later hours of the night, their trip being slowed down by the conversation between Latias and Latios as they re-acquainted themselves with each other after their long separation. Finally arriving at the hall the group split up. "Ok guys I'm gonna go inform Arceus. You two get some sleep; I feel you're going to need it once word gets out about your return." Vilat said turning to the siblings. "Yeh bro c'mon lets go we can talk s'more tomorrow" Latias then flew off down the hallway towards her room.

As Vilat turned around to leave he felt a claw on his shoulder. He turned around to face latios as he simply floated there eyes fixed on the floor. "I want to thank you again Vilat, I just can't find words to describe how grateful I am. I heard bits about my sister from Giratina from my time in the reverse world but when I moved on to the soul dew I simply… well I cannot really say. There was just nothing and I never thought I'd get to see Latias again or any of my friends, and of course as you have deduced, Giratina. I hope to find a way to repay you once again someday."

Vilat chuckled lightly and waved a claw "Don't worry about it, as I like to say a friend of a friend is a friend of mine. Use this life you got back and enjoy it! I didn't expect anything in return anyways, just watch yourself out there you only get one second chance and if you go again I won't be able to get you back because next time it'll be permanent reverse world for you. Anyways good night, I'm gonna go tell Arceus now." At this he turned around and flew off down the hallway carefully navigating his way to Arceus' room. `Heh so I did manage to remember where it is!`

He knocked on the door with his claw the sharp sound filling the otherwise quiet hallway." Come in!" Came a voice from inside and he did as he was told opening the door and entering Arceus' office; so to speak. He closed the door behind him and made his way to her desk. She lifted her head from the book she had been reading to see who her visitor was. "Oh hello Vilat, What brings you here so late? I was just about to go to my room and rest." Vilat floated down into the chair in front of her desk finding it surprisingly comfortable for a being of his shape. "Sorry I would not have come if not for the important matters that need discussing." Arceus closed her book with a hoof and looked up to face him again. "Ok then, shoot."

"Firstly I would like to inform you about my partners." "I assume you speak of the Absol that accompanies you however I have not heard of any other." Arceus said before he could continue. "Yes I am, an Umbreon also accompanies me here right now. They Absol's name being abbey and Blight being the name of the Umbreon. Here is where the important part comes up. We legendries as you know do not age and as such I would eclipse their lifespan if given the time. However I took the liberty of bestowing upon them the gift of never ageing. Once they reach full maturity they will stop ageing. Blight reached this point two weeks ago Abbey will reach it tomorrow. If this is not okay with you I am sorry to say that you will no longer find me as a part of your council."

Arceus fumbled with her two front hoofs for a moment thinking and evaluating what she had been told. "It's ok I see no problem with what you have done, considering the knowledge and strength you have shown in the very short time we've known each other I'm sure you were aware of your actions before making them, either way I am not in a position to command you around I after all didn't create you. But I ask only one question, are they the only ones?" Vilat was quick to reply "I knew you'd ask that. No they are not, there are many others. Two such others are Sahera a Flygon residing in the deserts of the Unova region and Blare a Zoroark who resides in the forests of the same region. I was very careful about who I chose to accompany me. Every one of them is "shiny" and has a pure heart. I will say it again if you are not okay with my actions let me know."

"Ok Vilat, as long as no trouble is caused I am in no way displeased, rather the opposite. But you said there were "matters" to be talked about. What else is there you need to say?" A huge grin began to etch into Vilat's face as he began to talk "Well you know how latios died and became the new soul dew a few months ago? Well he's back among us living now so expect to see him around!" Arceus stood up eyes widened staring directly at Vilat's face. "REALLY? Are you serious Vilat? This had better not be a joke!" Vilat began to laugh "Of course I am serious! It's impossible for me to lie to someone I respect, he's asleep right now I'd assume .That was where he was headed when I last saw him at least."

Arceus sat back down "Well there's going to be an emergency meeting again tomorrow then, I have a feeling the other legendries will be displeased to hear this until they get news of the meeting's purpose. Of course however I must ask how? And also how did you know?" Vilat had stopped his laughing now returning to a normal posture. "Well I know because I'm the one who brought him back, but how I cannot tell you." "You are a Pokémon of many mysteries Vilat I shall give you that. But since your arrival things have only gotten better and more exciting here. Thank you, we all owe you a great debt of gratitude!" Vilat shrugged and left his seat towards the door. "Whatever Arceus, It's no sweat off my back. Anyways I'm tired now and am going to go get some well-deserved rest. See you at the meeting tomorrow I guess." He then flew out of the room.

Vilat wandered the hallways before coming to a halt outside his room. `I better not wake those two or they'd be pissed. ` He floated in quietly opening and closing the door. He looked through the darkened room to locate his two companions so as not to accidently disturb them. Finding them at the corner of the room he let out a sigh. They lay curled up beside each other quietly sleeping a faint glow emanating from Blight's light blue rings. `Young love, hehe`. He floated over to the bed before laying down on top of it to rest.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! As always make sure to give me feedback and be sure to return soon to see when I update again. See you all in the next chapter!

**Vilatvias V**


	11. The return

Hi anyone and everyone I'm back with another chapter, sorry this one took a long time because I've been very busy as of late. In the future I shall do my best to update every 5/6 days. Anyways nothing major lets go with the chapter!

* * *

Vilat awoke to a prodding at his side, A bit annoyed he turned his head and groggily opened his eyes, attempting to find the source of the annoyance. Blight sat beside his bed poking him lightly. "Sorry to have to make you Vilat but there's a knock on the door and I do not think it would be a good idea for me or Abbey to answer it." Vilat twisted around wiping his eyes with his claws. "Actually its fine for you to do that now, Arceus said she's fine with you two. That is of course provided you don't go causing trouble." Blights ears perked up and he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. "Really? That's awesome! Me an Abbey have been itching to explore this place! Anyways go get that door before whoever it is breaks it with their non-stop banging."

Vilat floated over to the door opening it and coming face to face with Mewtwo. "You're wanted at this morning's emergency meeting get moving you don't want to make the others wait" Mewtwo quickly said before turning away and heading down the hall presumably to the meeting room. "Well guys looks like I've got a meeting now you two can go look around but don't cause trouble alright?" Vilat said turning to his companions. "Ok then" Abbey and blight said in unison. Vilat turned to leave put felt a paw on his wing as he did so. He turned around to see abbey staring at the floor. "Um can we take later? Like alone? I kinda have a little problem I wanna talk about." She said beginning to fidget with her paws. "Um ok then… We'll have a chat right after I come back from the meeting ok?" Vilat said a little confused about what her "problem" might be. "Sure, thanks" Abbey said as she returned to sit next to Blight who was looking rather confused about what was going on.

Vilat turned and left not wanting to disappoint by being late to the meeting, flying down the various hallways with great speed being careful not to smash into a wall; that tended to hurt. He reached the large double doors of the meeting room and pushed them open entering the very loud hall filled with the noise of chattering legendarys. Arceus turned her head from the podium to face the door. "Ok everyone now that we are all here we may begin the meeting! Everyone take your seats!" Everyone quietly filed along the sides of the large central table taking their place in their assigned seats.

"Now I realize you are all probably quite annoyed about the two very short notice meetings that have taken place lately but this meeting is just as if not more important than the previous one." She turned her head to the door beside her for a moment before returning her gaze to the on-looking legendarys. "As you all know Latios was killed 8 months ago while protecting the soul dew. I also know that it has left a lasting impression on all of us as he was a great friend to all of us. Today I come with exceptionally great news for you all! Thanks to the efforts of our newest member Vilat Latios has returned to grace us with his presence once more!"

The door beside her flew open and out floated latios, a small smirk on his face "Hey everyone it would seem I'm back!" Everyone gasped, except for Latias and Vilat who already knew of the event. "We'll that's it guys! Time to play catch-up then Latios?" Arceus said turning to face the white and blue dragon. "Yeh guess it is then" Everyone left their seats making a b-line for Latios eager to hear the why and the how. Only two of the crowd paid attention to Vilat as they both came over to talk to him. Latias came over to sit in the sit beside him.

"Hehe they had no idea! They are gonna be talking about you for months now. But hey I just wanna thank you for what you did I simply cannot thank you enough I'll never forget what you did! Latias said hugging his neck. "Umm ok then I've said already that it's completely fine. The happy faces of his friends are all I need as thanks, also could you please calm down a little with my neck or you're gonna choke me to death. "Oh sorry!" Latias said letting go and turning towards the crowd that surrounded her brother. "I better go help him out" She said flying off to go help her brother escape from the confines of intrigued legendarys.

"I must apologize Vilat; I've been quite judgmental of you." Vilat turned surprised to see Mewtwo sitting down beside him. "Damn I've seen you a lot of you lately, what for exactly?" "I don't think I gave you the respect you deserved in our last two conversations, I didn't think of you as a kind and compassionate kind. You seemed on the surface to be quite arrogant and cocky like that of Rayquaza. But in light of recent events it's clear that you are not so and I wish to apologize. Perhaps we can overcome this obstacle in the face of friendship?" Mewtwo said outstretching a hand. "Well Mewtwo I didn't expect you to be the friendly one from what I have seen of you; but hey sounds good! Vilat said outstretching his claw and shaking Mewtwo's hand. "I usually am not but I realize my mistakes and find it a requirement to mend them. Now I must be going I have some research to do." Mewtwo said standing up

"Wait!" Vilat said grabbing Mewtwo's attention once again. "You have been doing research on mega evolution lately if I remember correctly?" Mewtwo sat back down to continue the conversation "Yes, I have been. I won't ask how you know that but why do you ask?" Vilat began to smile "Well it would seem you became friends with just the right person! I have a copy of each and every mega stone and charm known excluding banetite and mawilite. And have used all of them in practice at some point. I may be able to lend you one for your research and even show you it in use if you want. My absol would be more than happy to. However I can't do so today as I have something that needs doing that may take the rest of the day, also I'm very tired after last night's events." Mewtwo stood up once again. "Excellent! You must help me sometime! Come to me in my room 6 doors east of your room if ever you have the time! I look forward to seeing you. Goodbye for now" At this he left.

Vilat got up and started to head back to his room. He did so slowly so that he could think about what Abbey's problem could be. 'It will probably be just something small like wanting something specific to eat or a wash or something like that, usually is. But it might not be… she looked very serious this morning when we talked.' Then it hit him. It hit him hard, like a tonne of bricks. He came to a complete stop and his eyes widened. 'Today is the day she reached maturity meaning… Oh god I hope it's not that, that'll be difficult to explain. Damn either way it's about time I told Blight about it… Na it can wait if that's not what it is. PLEASEEE let it be something different.

He had now reached his room and he pushed open his door. IN the room Abbey lay on the bed staring out the window. She turned her head as he entered, just in time to see the door close behind him. "Oh it's you Vilat. Can we talk about my problem now? Blight has gone out to explore so I'd say he'll be a while." Vilat flew over softly landing beside her. "Why didn't you go with him, you usually love exploring." She put her head onto her paws. "See it's because of this problem I have, it is a pain and I don't know what's causing it. It's been there since this morning and I was afraid running around would make it worse." 'Oh no I think it is oh please nooo…' Vilat thought to himself as he swallowed quietly. "And where might this pain be?" Abbey twitched a bit lifting her head to face him. "Sort of umm… down there… you know? ' OH NO IT IS.

* * *

Ok then that's it for this chapter, I would call this a cliffhanger but It won't be for a lot of you as you will already put two and two together and pick up on what Abbey's problem is. I was unsure as to if I should do this but It'll allow for more depth in the story so it'll be good. Anyways that's all see you next time!

**Vilatvias V**


	12. Explanation required

Well I'm back again guys (and gals) for another chapter. Now I will confirm right now that there 100% will be a lemon here later (hooray for all of you types of guys out there I guess. Don't worry no judging!) However I cannot confirm when it will be as I'm still not even sure who it'll involve, so stay tuned! It's popular so hey I'll do it. Anyways here we go with the chapter:

* * *

Abbey shifted from her position and returned her head to on top of her front legs, staring blankly at the wall across the room from her as if dazed. "Oh well Abbey I think I might know what's causing the pain. But…"Abbey turned to face Vilat and cut him off before he could finish what he had to say. "You do?! What is it? How do I stop it?" "Calm down!" Vilat said slowly pushing away the hopeful Absol's face with his claw. "See I think it may be something to do with the fact that you reached maturity today."

"As I said before, a lot of changes will be happening to your body right now and for a short while longer. As a side note you will now no longer age thanks to the spell I casted on you before so congrats! But anyways as I was saying a lot of changes are happening to you and your body right now in preparation for… umm… mating. Now I have never really brushed on the subject before and I cannot exactly explain it for you as it differs from male to female. Because of this I will have to find a girl to explain it to you. I'm sure someone I know will and I'll try to arrange it in the morning. For now just get some sleep, you can have my bed for tonight I'll sleep on the floor." Abbey gave him a little lick on the neck "G'night Vilat."

Vilat floated up to leave Abbey to her rest. He slowly floated over to the window and put his claw to the window staring off into the moon. 'My god I must have been up really late last night to have gotten up so late! How did I not realise how late it was earlier, I must have kept Abbey and Blight really bored today although I doubt Abbey would've minded. Speaking of which, where is Blight?' He turned around to head towards the door before stopping and thinking for a moment.

'I don't know who I should ask about this, after all it'd be weird If I went up to one of the other females and said "hey could you explain mating and heat and stuff to my friend" Ha just thinking about that makes me laugh. Wait Latios must have been in the same position as before, after all he would have had to do this with Latias. I'll ask him and see what he did! While I'm at it I'll probably find Blight along the way. I'll be the one to tell Blight, I'll explain it to him as soon as the same is done with Abbey.' He flew to the door, opening it quietly so as not to disturb Abbey before flying off towards the main hall.

* * *

He could hear voices from within as he approached and as he entered the room he saw the makers. A few legendarys namely Palkia, Zekrom, Dialga and Latias sat surrounding Latios as he told them something. Probably a story about the time spent in the reverse world. AS he prepared to go and ask Latios for his time two dark figures caught his eye in the corner of the room. Blight sat there in the corner of the room talking to Darkrai of all Pokémon. The look on Blights face assured him of two things, 1 he was there on his own accord, second he hadn't noticed him enter. He decided to go talk to them first and give the others a chance to hear Latios out.

He flew over towards them calling out as he came closer "Why hello!" Darkrai and Blight turned to see the visitor. "Looks like you two are getting along! I'm glad that you could get along so easily." Surprisingly it was Darkrai who was first to reply "It is I who is most glad! It has been a long time since I found someone of a common typing to talk to. Not only that but someone who was able to look past my apparently intimidating appearance!" Blight rubbed his neck with his paw "Way to be upbeat about it! You'd be surprised Vilat how nice Darkrai is despite his appearances!" "Oh don't worry about it I know that myself, after all I too being a dark type means I understand the misconceptions about them." Darkrai's visible eye widened at this, surprised by the revelation that Vilat is a dark type.

"Anyways I just wanted to tell you that you should get some sleep Blight as tomorrow shall be a long day for you and Abbey. Also be quiet when you return so as not to wake her." Blight nodded in response. "I never took you for a dark type Vilat, but it is nice to see another on the council! I shall see you around and I look forward to meeting this Abbey you and Blight have spoken of as if she is anything like I've been told she is then she is one powerful Absol!" This was the last Vilat heard from Darkrai as he left the duo to continue their conversation.

He went to the group from earlier finding only Latias and Latios remaining as he found the duo chatting quietly while Latios sipped something from a small cup. "Sorry to interrupt but can me and Latios have a private conversation?" Vilat said coming up beside the duo. "Yeh we were just about to head back to our rooms anyways. You go ahead Latias I'll see you in the morning." Latios said. "Good night bro!" Latias said hugging him tightly before floating off and out of the room. "Ok then Vilat take a seat, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Latios said gesturing with his claw to the seat beside him as he took a final gulp from his cup before putting it back on the centre table.

"Well" Vilat said sitting down beside him. "I was hoping you could help me with a problem. You of course had to explain maturity to Latias right? What did you do when she became "of age" let's just say." Latios turned his head to fully face Vilat's, a cynical look on his face "That? Oh well umm… See I wasn't sure and so asked Dialga to explain it her, her being a girl, and my friend meant that it wouldn't be as awkward for her to explain it to Latias. Why do you ask? "Well one of my partners, a female Absol by the name of Abbey recently reached that age and I was unsure as to how I would have it explained to her. I thought you might know who I could ask as no one around here is really my "friend" yet."

Latios put his claw to his chin thinking for a moment. "I'm sure Latias would. After all she does owe you one, well WE owe you one. Not only that but she finds the most awkward of moments normal so it shouldn't be too difficult for her. And before you ask I'm fine with it, I used to be way over-protective before and I'm trying to loosen up about that because after all she is pretty much an adult now." Vilat felt as if weight was lifted off his shoulders as Latios said this and he couldn't help but smile as he made his reply. "Well you have made my life a hell of a lot easier! Thanks, would you mind telling her to come over to my room in the morning then as I dare say you wake up earlier than me." "Sure!" Latios replied. "Now I have to go get some shut eye so see you in the morning" He said finally as he upped and left the room.

Vilat was soon to follow, he checked the corner to see if Darkrai and Blight were still there but to his luck they were not and so he departed to his room. He entered quietly seeing Blight now asleep beside the bed. He took his place on the floor opposite to him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I was quite tired when I wrote this so there may be 1 or two mistakes. I wanted Darkrai to be a nice guy despite his appearance as his movie shows that he doesn't intentionally cause trouble and can often be the one to solve it! Other than this I have nothing to say, see you guys in the next chapter!

**Vilatvias V**


	13. Surprise guest for Sylvia

Hello there we are back again with another chapter, which is nice. This chapter will centre around some NEW ocs which shall be awesome! If you were paying attention to earlier in the story you will know one of them already but the other ones were not mentioned previously. Either way it should be back to the gang at the hall next chapter. Hope you enjoy, let's begin!

* * *

Sylvia woke from her nights rest just as the sun began to appear on the horizon. The orange glow lighting up the sea down below by the beach and giving off a nice glow. Sylvia rubbed her eyes with her front paws as she got into a sitting position. She stared at the sun for a moment fidgeting with her ribbon-like feelers as she did so. 'Wonder what's taking Vilat so long?

He said he'd probably back in time for the morning but it's been like 2 days and he still isn't back!' Sylvia thought to herself as she pouted and lay back down on her front paws. She turned her head to see if Vitrias had gone out, to her dismay he had. It was a bit unusual for him to go out without her but she was sure he could handle himself by now .Today would be a boring day.

Sylvia was a sylveon, shiny like her other friends she stood out from other sylveon. Unlike with the others many seemed to think she looked much more beautiful than the average sylveon, 'if that was even possible' she sometimes thought. As expected this did mean that she was often asked out on dates and attracted a lot of attention from a lot of guys. However she had already had her mind set on a guy and wasn't about to go out with others anyway, after all she was very shy and barely left the cave she resided in with Vilat and her friends. This gave her a lot of free time and she sometimes got bored when the others were out, it would seem that today would be no exception.

She thought for a moment about what she could do, maybe I'll go give the beach a visit and perhaps go for a little swim. I haven't done that for a while…' Sylvia was cut from her thoughts as a shiny Zoroark crashed into the entrance of the cave tumbling and hitting the wall. "Ouch" was all that the visitor said. Sylvia jumped to her feet and stared at the visitor. "Blare is that you?" she said aloud. The Zoroark turned her head to the sylveon and her face gained a grin. "Of course it's me Sylvia you silly!"

"Yey it is you blare!" Sylvia said jumping to give her friend a hug. Blare was barely fast enough to get up in time, however that effort was made pointless as Sylvia collided with her and the duo rolled back into the wall in a fit of laughter. "Well Blare what brings you here!?" Sylvia said giving her friend some breathing room as she sat down and waited for an answer. "I was bored, so I decided to come back to the cave. That's it really!" Bare replied a toothy grin on her face. Sylvia smiled but then turned her head in confusion "Weren't you in Unova? How did you get here then?"

Blare nodded "Yes I was in Unova that's correct. However you seem to forget about our other companion who also stayed in Unova with me for a while!" Sylvia put a paw to her chin thinking silently for a moment "Sahera!" she said jumping up a little. Blare laughed at her friend's reaction leading Sylvia to stare blankly at her in embarrassment "Yeh she gave me a ride to sunnyshore city and I got my way here from memory. She said she will come and visit later this week so look forward to it!"

Sylvia was first to ask about her friend's time since they last met. "So Blare how was the forest in Unova?" Blare got into a more comfortable position next to Sylvia. "Well honestly it wasn't much different from this forest really. Kakuna and other annoying bugs to sting you all day, Houndoom trying to rob your berries, posh flying types flying around like they own the place and you know the usual." It was Sylvia's turn to laugh now "So it wasn't all it was cut out to be then was it hotshot?" she said trying to mask most of her laughter.

"No I guess it wasn't I guess, but hey enough about me! How have you been doing? Anything interesting happen? Surely somebody as pretty you as snagged a handsome guy by now!" Sylvia Blushed madly very embarrassed by what her friend had said. "Of course I haven't!" She said loudly. "But surely somebody must have sparked your interest by now Sylvia!" Blare said trying to stop herself from laughing she wanted to stay serious, for now at least. "Well…" Sylvia said laying down "There has always been one guy…"

"Who is it?" Blare said leaning in a little closer albeit a bit surprised. "You already know who it is Blare" Sylvia said keeping her head down. It was Blare's turn to think she thought about it for a moment only for the truth to crash onto her head with the weight of an Aggron. 'How did I not realise before! "It's Vitrias isn't it!" She said excitedly. Sylvia stayed silent apart from the sound of her shuffling on the floor there was no reply. Blare took this as a yes "Good luck with him Sylvia! Nice choice I must say you two are so cute together! He simply couldn't turn you down anyways you've been friend since basically birth after all!"

"Guess you're right Blare, just don't tell him ok!" Blare smiled warmly at her "Of course I won't you know I wouldn't. Vitrias was a shiny jolteon born on the exact same day as Sylvia to none other than her mother's good friend. Just like their parents the duo soon became great friends. They went everywhere with each other and were stuck together like glue. They got along great and even after a very unfortunate incident involving their parents they still stuck together. Luckily for them they ran into Vilat while running from poachers. And the rest is history. Vitrias was calm and sensible very unlike most other jolteon. He was very good in a battle and made for a great companion to any who knew him.

"So where are Vilat and the others?" Sylvia now with her composure returned answered. "Well I don't know really. Vitrias went to the beach earlier this morning so he should be back soon. Vilat, Abbey and Blight left 2 nights ago to go investigate some odd noises Vilat had heard. The sound has since stopped but they have not come back yet. Still they'll be fine they are with Vilat." "Sylvia you know how you can use telepathy much better than I can?" Blare said turning to her friend curiously. "Yes why?" "Why don't you try opening a link to him from here? I'm sure you can!" Sylvia thought for a moment. "Guess I could wouldn't hurt to try would it!"

* * *

Well that's all for tis chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the story and the new OCs, I sure am happy with them! Hope to see next time for the next chapter! Please read and review! Thanks!

**Vilatvias V**


	14. Maturity explained- Blight

Hey everyone I'm back again. You are now saying holy shit two updates within 24hrs! OMG. Anyways I wanna while I'm here say that last chapter brought up a point I hadn't thought about before; I have a lot of OC's. I realise that this is all supposed to be about legendarys and stuff yet I have like 6 non legendary OC's here. I assume not all of you like that but trust me I'm sure you'll see why I have them in here later on as their integral part to the story becomes more and more apparent! Anyways we are back to Vilat this chapter so let's go! Btw telepathy will be shown like this _'example'_

* * *

Vilat woke suddenly and jumped up from here he was. He turned to the window to see the sun barely lighting up the sky. He twisted his head puzzled by the situation 'How the hell did I wake up this early without somebody calling me?' He sat there for a moment on the ground for a few seconds before being interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a certain Sylveon's voice rang through his head. He was visibly shocked by this how the hell did Sylvia manage to open up telepathy all the way to here, he knew she had learned it more easily than the others had but wow she must have been practicing!

'_Hey Sylvia'_ He replied to her. Sylvia obviously happy that it had worked was quick to state the reasons. _'Hey Vilat where the hell are you guys gone, seriously you said less than a day but here we are 2 days later. Anyways me and Blare were wondering when are you gonna come back home?' _Vilat smiled happy to hear that his friend was worried enough about him to push her telepathy to what seemed to be its limits.

'_Well me Blight and Abbey are well… somewhere. I'll let you know when we come back. I can't come back right now though it'll have to wait till tomorrow I'm busy. But let Blare know I said hello! I have to get going now but I'll be back by tomorrow!' 'Bye then!' _Sylvia replied before closing the telepathic channel, leaving Vilat to think about how to think about how he was going to give an explanation to Blight. He hadn't really done it before so this would be difficult for him.

Although almost a year younger than Abbey and Blight Vitrias and Sylvia already knew. They had come across what was a disturbing site to them and wanted answers. Sahera always being a motherly like figure took the weight off Vilat's back and did the job of explaining for him. Blare and Sahera much older than the others had found out in their own time and he didn't want to chase them for answers on such an awkward subject.

Right as he decided on what to do a knock sounded from the door, startling Blight awake. Blight jumped up to get the door expecting Vilat to still be asleep. "It's ok Blight I'll get it." Vilat said getting up off the ground and going to the door, he did so carefully so as to not startle Abbey who seemed to still be sleeping. He opened the door to find Latias floating there smiling like she tended to do. She opened her mouth to shout a sprightly hello at him. He was quick to react and slammed his claw to her mouth. "Shh Abbey is still sleeping"

Latias nodded her head knowingly and Vilat removed his claw from her mouth. "Sorry I'm just still super happy after my brother came back." She said quietly "Now he already told me what you wanted me to do and it won't cause me any trouble so here I am ready to do it!" Her voice got a bit louder towards the end earning a "Shh" from Vilat. He then moved out of the way and let her enter the room.

She looked first at Blight who was now sitting silently on the ground by the bed waiting to see who the visitor was. He upon seeing her waved a paw and smiled. "Blight isn't it?" Latias said floating over to him. "Yes, I assume you heard me and Darkrai last night then?" Latias put out her claw gesturing to shake and Blight did so happily. "Yes indeed, Now Vilat where is abbey?" Latias said turning around to face Vilat. "See for yourself" He said pointing to the bed. Latias floated up and looked at the bed emitting an "aww" as her face lit up with a smile.

Abbey lay curled up on the bed snoring quietly. "She's so cute when she sleeps" Latias said turning to Vilat. "Well just wake her up when me and Blight leave. Give her a minute to wake up then go ahead and explain her situation to her, now come with me Blight." Vilat said floating to the door and waiting for Blight to follow him. Blight was a bit confused as to why Vilat was going somewhere with him and leaving Abbey alone with Latias, but he always had a good reason for things so he got up and followed him out.

Vilat gave Latias a wave goodbye and closed the door. "Now then Blight we have something very important to talk about. Let's go to the garden." Blight stretched his legs out, still stiff from being asleep "Ok then an early walk to the garden sounds nice, but what do you want to tell me about?" Vilat waited for Blight to finish his stretches before floating off at a slow enough pace so Blight could comfortably keep up. "Well I'll tell you as soon as we get to the garden ok." They set off down the hallway to reach said garden, it being located around the side of the building.

They soon reached it and the duo took a seat one of the benches next to the small pond in the centre. Blight found it considerably hard to climb onto the chair than Vilat but found it much more comfortable for him than it was for the latter. "Well what is it then Vilat?" He said turning to look up at the slightly taller Vilat. "Well as I said roughly two weeks ago you've now reached what is considered full maturity, therefore you are an adult now pretty much." Blight interrupted him not wanting to hear a repeat of one of Vilat's previous speeches "Ya Ya you know you've told me this, what's new?"

Vilat began fiddling with his claws as he decided how to word the next few sentences. He had to be careful after all how he went about this could influence Blight's future decisions. Blight noticed this and was almost a little scared 'I never see Vilat nervous, wonder what he is going to say.' "Well Blight normally your parents are the ones who tell you this kinda thing, seeing as I'm pretty much the closest thing to a parent you have it would fall to me to do the job. Although usually you'd be told about this earlier than now I never saw it as mattering until now. "

"See now that you are fully matured you are now capable of mating, you may have heard about the word before but you probably have no idea what it entails… Am I correct in saying this?" Blight turned his head a little curious to find out more about this subject. "Yes you'd be right in saying that" "Well" Vilat said lowering his head to stare at his claws "Mating if you didn't know is how eggs are made…" Blights eyes opened a little wider and he seemed a little shocked by the statement 'Oh so this is why he wanted us to be away from Abbey.'

"Umm sorry I really haven't had to explain this before so bear with me here Blight. See it involves a male and a female as you'd expect and well…" He went completely silent thinking about what to say and how to make this as least awkward as possible, however Blight wasn't as patient about the matter "Well what Vilat?" Vilat raised his head again his still hesitant demeanour still obvious in his face. See Males as you well know have well a penis down there" He pointed downwards "and um… Girls have an umm… Vagina. When ready to mate a female usually gives off an odd scent to attract males, this happens during her heat. Heat being the time when she is able to have eggs."

"I can't go further with that I'm not female. But now as I was saying; A male can mate with success at any point during the year, well either can but it is impossible for a pair to conceive an egg if the female is not in heat. When aroused by a female you're penis will umm… become slightly larger to prepare for mating although you don't have to do so every time, actually you shouldn't do so every time.

"Anyways, female has vagina male has penis you do the math you can probably do the math and figure out how you start off. When stimulated enough a male will ejaculate. This will release a large amount of sperm. If a female is in heat and you mate this sperm is what will fertilize the egg she is carrying. I doubt that you'll ever be confused though as either way your instincts would kick in and drive you on almost immediately as soon as you are aroused and near a female of high interest. That's pretty much it I think…" Vilat said slightly red along the edges of his cheeks showing his embarrassment at the awkward situation.

If Vilat looked embarrassed then there was no missing the cherry red tint that lit up both of Blights cheeks as he stared down at his paws. "I now see why you were hesitant to talk about this and why you decided we should be alone to do this. So like I'm very very sorry but I don't know how to start off as apparently I couldn't "do the math" Could you at all explain it to me please… if it isn't too awkward for you that is…"

Vilat shook his claw "If you don't know something about this then you need to, it's important. You put your penis into a female's vagina when you are aroused and start thrusting… there are some other things you could do beforehand but I'm sure as hell not going into detail with that. You can't really go wrong once you've started your instincts will basically lead you straight on … you should definitely understand now."

"Yes ok I understand now. Thanks for telling me about this kinda thing even though it wasn't your job to do so I appreciate it as it was definitely the most awkward experience either of us will ever have. Now will we go back to the room?" Vilat smiled lightly at Blight's unneeded gratefulness "No need to thank me, you needed to know and nobody else was gonna tell you. As to heading back to the room I think we should wait for a while and give those two sometime. Latias has to explain a girl's version of all this to Abbey after all."

Blight's eyes opened very widely as he realised something he hadn't before. Vilat flinched slightly as he noticed this having understood exactly what Blight just realised. 'Vilat said that females gave off a weird smell and I have to say I definitely noticed some weird sweet smell last night and this morning meaning that Abbey is in heat… Ok then I don't know if that matters actually although I wasn't expecting any of this weird stuff.' Snapping back to reality a question layed on Blight's mind "How did you manage to convince Latias to do something to do this awkward so easily?"

Now recovered from the awkward conversation Vilat replied. "Well brining back her brother played a big role in it I'd assume. Also her brother said she never finds anything awkward, oh and finally we seem to have become quite good friends over the last few days!" Blight twisted his head a little "Did you guys like mate or anything?" Vilat immediately began swinging his arms around everywhere red completely covering his cheeks "OF COURSE I DIDN'T WHAT THE FUCK WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT! Mating is a thing that you only do with someone you truly love and are willing to spend your life with I am definitely not like that right now! Jeez! Sorry for my language by the way… Blight continued his new fit of laughter long after Vilat had finished his short rant.

'Well that WAS awkward, but meh close enough…' Vilat thought as he too began to laugh along with Blight.

* * *

BOOM chapter complete! When writing I try to look at it from the point of view of the characters themselves as it means I can make it a lot more involving that way, you can guess how this one was for me XD. Anyways I'll probably have the same kind of chapter next time but with abbey. As a side note this chapter now holds the record for the longest chapter in the story at a whopping 2348 words!

* * *

_**Fun Fact:**_

Abbey a Shiny 6IV female mega-absol I use in almost every competitive game I play in Pokémon X has never failed to knock out at least one Pokémon during the match and has knocked out a total of over 700 altogether!

_**Vilatvias V**_


	15. Maturity explained- Abbey

Good day/evening / whatever it is for you! Welcome back! I Am quite busy as of late so expect maybe 1 or 2 chapters a week at maximum (unless I get really lucky and get some free time in between) Well nothing much else to add, without further a due on with the next chapter!

* * *

Abbey opened her eyes as they were flooded with bright light. She jumped a little and covered them with her paws so that they would adjust to the sudden change of light levels. "Blight this had better not have been one of your tricks again." She said her eyes still blocked. "Don't pin the blame on Blight it'd be me who opened the blinds." came a cheery reply. Abbey removed her paws, now being able to see again but with a little blur.

Latias floated over Abbey waving her claw a little, the same cheery smile from earlier plastered on her face. "Good morning Abbey! Sorry I had to wake you so suddenly but there are things that need discussing before Blight and Vilat come back." Abbey was surprised at the presence of Latias, and intrigued by her statement. "Well good morning to you too I guess, didn't expect to see you here. On that subject why exactly are you here?"

"Oh well Vilat told me you had a problem and I'm here to talk to you about it, as I assume he said this is something he doesn't know much about." Abbey lightened up "So you can explain what my current pain is caused by?" Latias sat down on the bed beside her. "Yes I can, but that is not the only thing I will be explaining while I am here. There are some other very important things Vilat told me I must talk to you about."

"He did?" Abbey interrupted, curiosity driving her to interrupt Latias' sentence. "Yes, it also relates to the reason of why Vilat did not wish to speak about this with you, now let's get started. Ok in order to explain your pains I will first need to explain some other things. According to Vilat's recollection you reached full adolescence about a day or so ago, therefore you are now capable of mating. Do you know what that is?"

Abbey shook her head but stayed quiet, wanting Latias to continue. "Well mating is eggs or, baby Pokémon are made. As you may expect it involves a male and a female." Latias continued on ignoring the surprised look on Abbey's face. "You as you know have a vagina down there and males have a penis, on a side note that is what is hurting you right now right?"

Abbey's cheeks had gone quite red at the mention of such taboo areas in such a calm tone but continued to listen on intently as she nodded her answer. "Ok then Mating involves a male sticking his penis into a female's vagina, the first time this happens will cause major pain for a female because you have a sort of fleshy wall inside of you known as a hymen.

The male once inside will thrust and after sometime will release sperm. Now this is where your current condition plays a major role. An egg can only be made if the male releases his sperm inside the female and the female is in heat. You right now are in heat, your first I assume. Heat is the cycle in which you are capable of creating an egg through mating."

"You will feel a slight to heavy warmth sensation in the general area of your lower regions with periodical partial pain intervals. "The heat will go away either by mating or if you simply wait a week or two. It will come back once every year at roughly the same time. Don't go rushing off to mate though make sure you find a special someone who you are willing to spend the rest of your life with as you probably will if you end up having a kid. Well ok then that's pretty much it!" Latias took a quick breath as she finished the sentence and her face lit up with a triumphant smile. This was in direct comparison to Abbey who simply sat silently wide eyed with red cheeks that even stood out on her orangey skin.

"Um thanks I guess." Abbey said the redness slowly draining from her cheeks as the rather odd conversation ended. "I am very grateful you were willing to tell me all of this, rather important stuff. But may I ask how you managed to not even flinch? This has to have been some of the most awkward stuff I've ever heard!"

Latias began to giggle "I don't know I never really found anything awkward honestly, nothing fazes me usually and this was no different than anything else I guess. Also it was a pleasure explaining it to you as unlike I had predicted you weren't a wildfire question throwing machine that asked anything and everything about all the things I said."

"However if there was something you didn't understand please let me know, I'd be happy to explain." Abbey thought for a second then decided she did want to ask something. "Can a male mate anytime he wants to? Or are there certain times for them as well. Also how does a male know if or when a female is in heat?" Latias was quick to answer "I suspected I'd left things out thanks for asking!"

"Well a male can mate whenever he wants to successfully so yea no worries there. You asked how a male would know if for instance you were in heat? Well that is simple when in heat you give off sort of a smell, other females and you yourself won't smell it but any potential male mates would, it sort of lets them know you may be looking for a mate. Oh and I forgot to say that apparently mating is supposed to be one of the greatest feelings ever, although I have no way to confirm that as I haven't done so myself. Now is there anything else?"

Abbey shook her head "Na that as it. Do you know when Vilat and Blight will be back?" Latias was finally unable to answer one of her questions "Nope honestly have no idea whatsoever but I doubt they'll be that long. After all they were basically having the same conversation as us but from the male's perspective." "Ohhh, ok then" Abbey replied. 'Wait she said potential mates can smell a female's heat right, wonder if Blight did.'

The door emitted a knock throwing abbey from her thoughts as it opened to reveal Blight and Vilat. "All wrapped up here Latias?" Vilat said floating over "Yup" Abbey said answering for her. "Hey Latias think you could do me a favour and show these two around? I have to go ask Arceus about something." Vilat asked. "Na no problem at all, I can show them the fun places to hang out.

"Ok good see you three later then I guess!" "Bye" the trio said in unison causing Vilat to chuckle as he left the room 'How do they manage that'. He flew through the hallways bumping into a few others on the way but saying nothing more than a simple hello to one another. He soon floated outside of the rather large doors that marked Arceus' room. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in" The voice inside said and Vilat id as he was told, closing it lightly behind him. "Oh it's you again Arceus said "If you keep coming here this often I'll have to move your room closer!" Vilat gave a slight smirk floating over and taking a seat in front of her. "I wanted to ask you about if I could have an extra room. As I said before I have a lot more friends around and I was hoping that perhaps you could provide me with a room or two in which they could stay? They will cause no trouble I promise and are would be willing to help around with jobs in the hall if asked."

Arceus rested her head on one of her hoofs for a second, thinking. "Hmmm, well I don't see a huge problem. Although this is a hall usually reserved for legendarys I can probably make an exception for you, seeing as your companions do seem to be very powerful and are also immortal. Not unlike us legendarys are."

"Ok they can have two rooms. The two ones left of yours are empty so those two ok? And by the way how many exactly are coming here?" Vilat smiled at her answer and got up as he answered. "Thanks very much for your generosity, oh and there will be four of them, a sylveon, jolteon, Zoroark and a Flygon."

Arceus smiled "You are very welcome, think of it as a thank you for your efforts" Vilat had reached the door now and turned around momentarily before leaving. "See you later"

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter guys! No new records this time sadly but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! Review if you please and maybe tell somone else about if you liked it, you never know it may brighten up their day. Anyways Thanks a bunch for reading! I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter, goodbye for now

**Vilatvias V**

* * *

_**FUN FACT**_

Vitrias the jolteon was the first shiny pokémon I ever caught, I caught him back in Pokémon diamond as an eevee and he went on to be one of the deciding roles in my first win against Cynthia who may I add was very though! He now resides on my x cartridge as a semi competitive battler.


	16. How did you know you felt like that?

Ok once again I return with another chapter, nothing new to say, let's get going with it shall we?

* * *

Vilat closed the door behind him and let out a quiet sigh 'That clears up one issue at least' He floated down the hallway stopping to stare out one of the windows, the right blue sky almost blinding him. 'I should probably leave Blight and Abbey with Latias for a while, let them have a look around and get to know the place a bit better. Then we can go get the others later in the evening. Yes that sounds fine to me.'

He turned away from the window and continued his way down the hallway. He didn't run into anyone on the way as he did so and because of this was able to reach his destination; the garden he and Blight had visited earlier pretty quickly. For a normal Pokémon's standards at least. He sat down on the same bench as earlier. Closing his eyes and simply sitting quietly in the sunlight as the warmth and the wind blew through his rough feathery down.

He thought about earlier and the statement Blight had made to him at the end of their conversation. He hadn't taken it all too seriously at the time but it had come back to him a short time later leaving a nagging feeling in his mind. 'I don't know why but I feel that what he said held some sort of significance I can't quite put my finger on it… Do I like her? How would I know? It's pretty new to me after all, ha to think I've gone thousands of years without any love interest but it only takes two days to come up in my mind'

He was too busy engrossed in his thoughts to notice the large figure approaching from the other entrance to the garden. The figure remained un-noticed all the way up until she sat down beside Vilat casting a shadow over him due to her much larger size. Vilat turned his head rather quickly immediately identifying her as the renegade Pokémon, Giratina.

"Hello Giratina fancy meeting you here" She looked down at him as he strained his neck up to talk face to face, he could at least have some decency after all right? "Hello to you too Vilat, it is nice to finally talk to you in person instead of just listening from the side lines." "Nice to see I have admirers" Vilat replied causing Giratina to give out a small giggle, much to his surprise. "You ain't that lucky yet mister."

Vilat replied calmly "Well what brings you here? You spend most of your time in the reverse world so I presume you have a good reason to come to here of all places." She nodded "Yes I came here to thank you, although it may seem highly out of character for me to do so being stereotyped as "_the angel of death_" and the like; I am not all that bad. Although I am a bit less merciful than most, I must admit."

"As I was going to say; you have made the quite the ruckus since your arrival here, first beating Rayquaza in a battle and then going onto revive latios within a day! That's pretty darn big stuff, might I also personally thank you for bringing him back, he didn't deserve to be dead." She went silent after saying this, turning her head to face off blankly into the sky in front of her.

Vilat broke the silence a few second later "I never took you for something like that, I do my research so to speak. I am curious however, I predict that your sadness at my introduction meeting was partly because of latios' passing was it not?" She turned her head to him slightly, giving a faint nod. "As I guessed you two in your time spent together managed to find a bond of some sort and I must say it has changed you both for the better, Latios is not as over protective and you are definitely less malicious."

She smiled a little bit, she had expected some mocking or scolding as the others would probably have done but it seemed he was not that kind of Pokémon. "It's nice to see a new face around here, a kind face who takes others feelings and thoughts into account before doing things." She said turning back to stare off into space once again.

"Thanks, I guess." Vilat said scratching the back of his neck one of his claws. "I assume by now you two probably either know or told each other right?" She nodded "Yeh we have" Vilat smiled "Well I wish you too good luck then. But I must ask… How did you know you were in love? Don't take this question the wrong way, also if you don't wanna bother answering don't."

"No it's ok, what's the harm in it. However may I ask you why you want to know such a thing?" Vilat scratched the back of his neck a sheepish smile on his face as Giratina turned her head down to face him once again "Personal reasons…" She tilted her head a little "Ok then I won't pry further, now to answer your question."

"At first I thought of him as just another legendary I was sort of friends with. But the time we spent pretty alone in the reverse world allowed me to see a lot of his personality I had not seen before and I really came to like him and noticed the common traits and interests we shared, even if only a few. I started to want to be with him more often not really wanting to be away from him and almost felt as if I wanted to be just sort of closer to him. I kinda realised at that point what it was, sadly he passed on to the soul dew during the night while I was asleep following my realisation."

"Well I gave you your answer, anyways I better get going now, I have a reverse world to go take care of and all. Stay safe, see you around." At this she turned back into her origin form as she ripped open a portal in front of her and returned to the reverse world, leaving Vilat to ponder on what she had said.

'Do I feel that way about her?' He looked down at his claws before getting up of the bench and heading to the fountain in the centre and staring down into the water. He watched the ripples flow across the reflection of his face, over his cyan eyes and grey face. He simply thought about it quietly, not really wanting to go anywhere in particular why the problem stayed on his mind.

'I don't really know, perhaps it is why I feel a lot warmer and perhaps a little happier around her, or maybe it isn't? I guess I'll just continue as it is and see if it stays like this… Maybe I am in love with Latias?' He turned his head back up from the water and looked to the sky, the sun almost directly above him. 'Let's call it about 11:30, I better go find the others and see what they are up to, I didn't say I'd be long yet it has been like an hour.'

He flew out of the garden and back towards the entrance to the hall, going back inside and heading for the main area, where the other legendarys tended to spend their time chatting or doing various other things. He guessed that somebody would probably have seen the trio around at some point and could direct him to them, save him the effort of searching.

He pushed open the doors to the busy room his ears instantly being flooded by the sounds of conversation. He looked around observing the many groups that dotted the room his eyes coming to rest on Dialga and Palkia in the corner. 'One of them is bound to have seen them' He floated over to them avoiding a few of the more sprightly legendarys like mew as they ran a mock around the room.

"Um hello" He said reaching the duo. They broke the conversation at the new visitor's arrival. Dialga was the first to respond "Oh hello Vilat what can we do for you?" Vilat looked around for a second to see if he could spot anyone before answering. "Have you seen Latias around with a shiny absol and Umbreon? I need to find them."

Dialga put a hoof to her chin for a second thinking. "Oh yes of course we did Latias introduced them to us a while back on the corridor, said she was taking them to the training room for a short while. Your friends are they? I must say they are two rather well-mannered Pokémon, your choices in friends are rather impressive!"

Vilat nodded "Thanks you saved me so much time searching for them, I'll be sure to let them know you were pleased! Thanks a bunch again but I had better get going now." He said turning around. "Perhaps another time" Palkia now said before the duo returned to their previous conversation.

He left the room heading down the hallway before stopping at a junction. 'Damn I forgot to ask for directions!'

He slammed his claw to his face in a makeshift face-palm, how had he been so stupid. He turned his head just in time to notice Xerneas at the entrance of her room about to head inside. He called out to her as he headed in her direction. "Hey Xerneas can you do me a favour and tell me how to get to the training room from here. Xerneas almost jumped a little at the shock of the sudden arrival but kept her cool.

"Woah you startled me but um yeah I can tell you how to get there …Vilat was it?" Vilat nodded in reply. "Ok um go down that way" she said pointing down to the end of the hall which she had just come from. "Take a right at the end here, then a left at the next one then finally take the second right on the final one and there should be a set of double doors at the end, there's the room."

Vilat bowed his head "Thank you very much, I'll be on my way" Xerneas nodded back "Your welcome" Vilat then shot off in the direction he was given 'right then left here then a right over here! There it is' He came quickly to a stop outside of the door not wanting to slam it off the hinges from hitting it at 400 miles per hour.

He pushed the door open and floated into the room, it was a rather large hall quite like the battle arena without the seating arrangements but instead replaced with various objects which he presumed were useful for training with. He saw Abbey and Blight sparring each other in the corner happily laughing away as Latias watched over them from a nearby seat.

He flew over to them "Hey guys you enjoying yourselves?" "Of course!" Blight replied as he was midway through dodging one of Abbey's attacks causing him to lose focus and because of this took a paw to the face. The duo then rolled around on the floor laughing at each other while continuing to mess around.

"Ok guys we are gonna go get the others back at enterna in a little while so get ready to leave in a few minutes ok?" "No problem!" came the reply. Latias floated up to Vilat "Thanks a lot Latias did me a huge favour here today" She smiled at him "don't worry about it, anytime! Ok I'm gonna go find my brother now so see you late!" She flew past him but not before quickly planting a little kiss on his cheek.

He froze in the spot for a second before turning to see she had already left. He rubbed his now dark red cheek. 'I think we both fell for each other…'

* * *

Well this chapter is done! I have a feeling a lot of you are VERY happy after seeing this chapter, at least I hope you are! Anyways I'm tired as hell right now it's like 2:30 am. So that's it for this chapter! See you all in the next one, for now read and review and most of all enjoy!

**Vilatvias V**


	17. First time for everything

Hello people back again with another chapter! Been looking forward to writing this one but never had the time to! Hope you enjoy! And with that let's go!

* * *

Latias flew through the halls worry filling her eyes as she fumbled with her claws silently arguing in her head while ignoring the constant "You ok?" and "Do you need help" She got from various legendarys as she passed them by. She soon reached her room slamming the door behind her before flying to the bed to lie down. There she thought about her previous actions 'What if he doesn't feel the same, what if he hates me for doing it what am I going to do!'

Meanwhile with Vilat… "Ok guys you ready to go?" He said turning to his two companions. Blight and Abbey sat on the floor waiting "Yes let's go!" Blight said jumping up and tapping the pokéball in Vilat's claw causing him to be returned. Abbey began to laugh at her friend's action. "Always the impatient one wasn't he" Vilat said as he pressed the button on the second ball and returned Abbey. "I'll let you two out as soon as we get back to the cave"

He left the room, flying through the various hallways and out the huge front doors of the building. He made sure the belt that held his pokéballs was fastened tightly, not wanting them to fall off during flight. He then retracted his claws, folded back his wings and shot off into the sky.

He flew through the clouds enjoying the feeling the air pass over him as he flew at unmatchable speed through the blue sky. He looked down at the trees and fields below him, as well as the small human towns and homes that dotted the landscape. He soon spotted his target the small hilly area in the west of the Eterna forest just beside the small lake. He adjusted his trajectory with use of his wings, diving and spinning as he headed down towards the cave.

He brought out his wings to slow himself before coming to an abrupt stop less than a foot from the ground. The speed of his decent caused a small shockwave which ruffled the bushes and trees around him. From the cave in front of him popped the head of a shiny sylveon, clearly having heard the commotion. "Hey Vilat!" She shouted happily as she ran over to him jumping up and hugging him with her forepaws. "Hello to you too Sylvia" Vilat replied prying her off of his neck.

"Hey do I hear Vilat?" came the voice of Blare as she came into view at the cave entrance. "Oh it is awesome!" She said as she jogged over to the two and sat down. "What's up you two? And where are Vitrias and Sahera?" Vilat said as he looked around. Blare grabbed his attention "Oh Vitrias was off somewhere so Sahera said she'd go look for him, speak of the devil." The trio looked up as said Flygon landed down next to them kicking up little dust making Sylvia cough.

"Hello guys! Sorry had to go find this guy" she greeted as Vitrias jumped off her back. "Hey guys sorry was off training" He dusted himself off before noticing Blare "Oh hey Blare long time no see!" He added. "Ok I told these two I'd let them out so here we go" At this Vilat released Blight and Abbey from their pokéballs.

"Hey guys! Abbey said bouncing over to sit beside Sylvia and Blare, eager to catch up with any news her friends had. "Hey Vitrias, what's up?" Blight said as he trotted over to him sitting down. Vilat Spoke out above everyone "Ok guys we need to get going now as there are things that still need doing today so I'm gonna return you all to your pokéballs for the trip ok?"

Blight wasn't pleased at having to return again already "We've been here like what 6 seconds and we're already going! Can't we stay even a minute to chat!" Sahera gave an answer for Vilat "Come on Blight we'll have tonnes of time to catch up when we're there so let's get going". Blight didn't get a chance to reply as Vilat returned him to his pokéball. He then proceeded to return the rest one by one until finally returning Sahera last.

He folded his wings back as he fastened the pokéballs to his belt once again before flying off up into the sky. He flew back towards the hall at a slightly slower speed than before, wanting to take in a few more of the sites below. However even despite this he soon reached the hall, immediately flying in the front doors. He headed towards his room not bothering to stop anywhere along the way.

He soon reached the room going inside and letting out the Pokémon he carried. "Ok guys welcome to The Legendary Hall!" He said, smirking as he did so. "You can't be serious!" Blare said, her face filled with disbelief, surely they weren't in that mythical place right now where they? "He ain't lying!" Abbey said smiling. "COOOOOOL!" Sylvia said as she started to bounce around. "So this where you three were the last few day! You lucky bastards!" Vitrias said, causing the others to laugh at his comment.

"Ok there are 3 rooms you guys, two of you can go in each room. One of the twos however will also share the room with me. You guys decide who you're gonna stay with and which of you will be with me. I have to go do something tonight so I won't have time to give you a tour, however I'll get somebody to come to the room in a minute and give you a tour, alright?" Most of them were already chatting with each other quietly, deciding who to stay with. "Ok I'll be back in a while"

At this he left the room and headed for the main hall. He knew exactly who should give them the tour but he knew they wouldn't agree if he told them straight away. He opened the doors to the main lounge room and sure enough there he was sitting on a chair alone in the corner of the room. He floated over greeting him "Hello Darkrai". Darkrai who had his eye closed opened it quickly as Vilat greeted him. "Oh hello Vilat fancy talking to you again. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"I would like to ask you of a favour." Vilat said taking a seat beside him. "What does this favour involve?" Darkrai said, sitting up straight to talk face to face. "Some of my friends just arrived here but I'm going to be busy tonight so I won't have time to show them around. So I'd like you to give them a tour of the place." Darkrai was a little confused by this "Me? My appearance is well known for its intimidating properties are you sure I'm the best choice for a tour guide?"

"Yes as a matter of fact that's one of the reasons you'd be good at this. They will probably not misbehave or do anything stupid if you're there would they? Also three of the six are dark types anyways so it will be fine, if anything bad happens you can just ask Sylvia, who is the sylveon of the group to use telepathy. She can use it to talk to me." Darkrai brought one of his hands to what Vilat guessed was his cheek, him going silent for a moment in what he suspected was thought.

"Ok then, I can help you out. I haven't got anything better to do anyways so it'll keep me busy for the next few hours. Lead the way!" They both got up and headed towards Vilat's room, Darkrai explaining how he was going to go about the tour as they went" They soon reached the room and loud chatting could be heard from inside. "Stay here a second Darkrai I'll let you know when to come in" Vilat said as he entered the room.

"Ok everyone I've arranged a tour, but for now who will be staying with who?" "I'm staying with Sahera" Blare said. "I'm with Vitrias" Sylvia replied. Blight was the last to reply "Me and Abbey will continue to stay with you here in your room" He replied. "Ok then the two rooms left of this room will be you're rooms so go back there later. Anyways here is your tour guide"; at this Darkrai entered the room causing a tiny almost inaudible gasp to escape from Sylvia's throat.

"Don't worry guys I don't bite" Darkrai said calmly "Just do as I say and we'll get around just fine!" Vilat turned to head towards the door "Ok then guys I gotta get going now, see you later!" At this he left the room, leaving Darkrai to deal with the group. He made a b-line for Latias' room, wanting to talk to her about a previous action. He reached the room rather quickly. He quickly went to the door and knocked on it, waiting for an answer.

When he got none after a few seconds he knocked again, this time hearing the lock click as Latias opened the door to greet him. "Oh um hey Vilat… About earlier…." Vilat interrupted her "Can I come in for a while? I assume you don't want what you have to say to be overheard." Latias moved to the side to allow Vilat to enter before closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Vilat I don't know what came over me I…" She was cut off as Vilat placed his claw on her mouth and sat beside her. "Look, don't be. It's your first time feeling this way about anyone and so you didn't know what to do. So you just did the most natural thing that came to mind without thinking it the whole way through, but that's completely fine we all mistakes and it's what we learn from them that really matters in the end."

Vilat moved his claw allowing Latias to speak again; "I just didn't want to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable or anything like that, you could have your own girlfriend already and that would have been horrible for you!" Vilat smirked before replying "Na it's fine, I don't have a girlfriend. But either way why would that be awkward for me? Or embarrassing? A smart beautiful girl just gave me a kiss on the cheek! I should feel flattered if anything!"

Latias' eyes widened at the last bit, her heart skipped a beat and she looked right into his cyan eyes with her hope filled honey ones. Vilat who was a bit red cheeked from the eager stare he was getting scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeh I guess you could say that the feeling is mutual." Latias' eyes lit up and a smile blasted onto her face as she heard exactly what she wanted to hear.

She shot forward and grabbed him into the tightest hug she could give smiling a satisfied smile as she wrapped her arms around his slightly larger frame. "Don't choke me to death or this'll be pretty short lived for you" Vilat said as he wrapped his arms lightly around her back. Her cheeks went red as she loosened her grip before bringing her head up to face his.

They simply floated there for a few moments, both happy to simply be in each other's pleasant embrace, before Vilat slowly brought his face forward and their lips met for the first time.

* * *

Well there you have it! Finally a start to the biggest relationship in the story! I have a feeling this is what a lot of you have been waiting for so here you go! Will try and get next chapter up earlier than next weekend if possible but I honestly can't guarantee it as I know it will be a busy week. Anyways with that it's time to go! See you next time! Please review, I hope you've enjoyed see you next time!

**Vilatvias V**


End file.
